Destinos Entrelaçados!
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: UA, Saku/Ita. Ele, um estudante despreocupado. Ela, uma roqueira problemática. Agora vão ter que viver sob o mesmo teto! Nem tudo será umas mil maravilhas, pois existe muito mais segredos por trás de simples olhos verdes... - COMPLETA -
1. Diferentes!

**Destinos Entrelaçados!**

**Capitulo 1: Diferentes!**

Já estava quase chegando...Olhou para o destino a sua frente, na Proa do Navio em que se encontrava. Logo chegaria para começar mais um ano de estudos. O 'Konoha School' era seu destino a ser chegado...Numa ilha próxima ao Litoral da cidade de Tókio, um senhor muito rico decidiu criar uma certa cidade diferente, habitada apenas por estudantes, com a maior e melhor Faculdade do Japão no centro da cidade.

Seu sonho estava naquele lugar, finalmente iria para sua tão esperada faculdade...E antes que pudesse pensar algo, percebeu que o Navio estava parando no pequeno porto de embarque e desembarque que existia próximo a praia da Ilha, a qual estava cheia de estudantes no seu último dia de férias facultativas. Colocou seus óculos escuros, seus cabelos rosados balançando com o vento, pegou sua bolsa e se dirigiu para a saída do 'transporte escolar'! Assim que desceu, a primeira coisa que fizeram foi perguntar seu nome e número de registro, lhe deram um mapa estranho e lhe disseram a direção de onde ficaria hospedada, numa casa de frente para a praia e, claro, dividiria com mais alguém...só faltava saber com quem.

Caminhava pelas ruas, as quais estavam cheias de estudantes passeando, indo para a praia, malhando, andando de bicicleta, coisas do tipo. Pôde perceber que todas as casas eram iguais, a não ser pelo número...Olhava número por número, carregando algumas poucas malas e algumas coisas que haviam lhe entregado para os estudos. Finalmente achou a casa que tanto procurava...Número 14! Pegou as chaves e rapidamente abriu o portão, não parecia Ter ninguém naquele momento...Que ótimo... abriu a porta de entrada e adentrou, deixou seus tênis pretos na porta e seguiu pelo curto corredor até a sala...Uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça.

Um desastre maior que qualquer outro...roupas espalhadas pelo chão, restos de comida a cada canto daquela casa. Literalmente, muito nojento. Se dirigiu até a cozinha, a mesma coisa. Subiu as escadas...era uma verdadeira calamidade. O banheiro, o quarto que já estava sendo ocupado...tudo, uma nojeira! Abriu o quarto vazio, estava um pouco empoeirado, mas pelo menos não estava com comida nas paredes. Deixou suas coisas no quarto, colocou uma roupa mais confortável, e foi até a sala novamente, observando-a.

**Sakura**: Puta que pariu! –exclamou enojada com tamanha visão.- Deixe-me adivinhar...vou morar com um Homem! –gota.

Pegou alguns produtos de limpeza, ergueu as mangas da camiseta, colocou luvas de plástico, prendeu seu 'DiskMen' na cintura, colocou os fones e ligou no último volume da música que estava começando...

**Sakura**: É, vou Ter muita coisa para fazer...

Deu de ombros e começou, rapidamente, a limpar para centímetro daquela casa que poderia ser comparada com um desastre de Lixo Nuclear.

**oOo **

Estacionou a Moto na garagem, depois de um dia inteiro na praia surfando, devia admitir que estava cansado. Pegou sua prancha de Surf, fechou a garagem e entrou pela porta da frente. Ao entrar e descalçar seus sapatos, percebeu que havia mais um par ali... Lembrou-se de Ter visto o Navio dos novos estudantes chegar, então com certeza seu parceiro já havia chegado, e pelos sapatos que estavam ali parecia ser um homem, o que seria melhor ainda...Foi andando pelo corredor, com sua prancha sendo segurada debaixo do braço. Arregalou seus orbes avermelhados ao ver a sala...nunca a viu tão...tão...tão...Arrumada!

Vasculhou a Cozinha, o escritório e até mesmo o jardim dos fundos. Tudo perfeitamente arrumado e limpo. Logo seus ouvidos capitaram algum tipo de som...parecia de água caindo, naturalmente alguém estava tomando banho. Deixou a prancha no corredor apoiada na parede e começou a subir as escadas cautelosamente. O som vinha do quarto supostamente vazio, afinal ambos os quartos eram suítes. De repente o som parou, devia já Ter terminado...Chegou em frente a porta, colocou a mão na maçaneta e abriu a porta devagar, adentrando ao local e fechando-a atrás de si.

Percorreu o quarto, o qual estava incrivelmente organizado, com seus olhos...não havia ninguém ali. Voltou seus olhos para outra porta que se abria, e logo arregalou seus orbes ao ver a beldade que dali saía. Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem enquanto apreciava aquela visão: uma linda garota, com um corpo de despertar desejos em qualquer um, cabelos estranhamente rosas curtos até os ombros e olhos incrivelmente verdes...sem contar que a garota estava coberta apenas por uma curta toalha branca, enquanto secava os cabelos com uma pequena toalha rosa claro. Ele só faltava babar, literalmente.

**Sakura**: Hentai... –murmurou, tirando-o de seu transe de surpresa. –Você deve ser aquele com quem vou dividir essa casa. –se aproximou, largando em cima da cama a toalha com a qual secava o cabelo, fazendo o rapaz corar. –Baka!

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça dele, enquanto todos aqueles pensamentos sobre ela ser linda, etc etc etc, desapareciam de sua mente num piscar rápido de olhos.

**Itachi**: Como é que é?.! –perguntou, fitando-a e com o cenho franzido. –Que educação... –disse sarcástico.

**Sakura**: Cala a boca! E saia do meu quarto já, vou me trocar... –começou a empurra-lo para fora, deixando-o com inumeras gotas na cabeça. –E cuidado para não desarrumar alguma coisa ou fazer sujeira... –terminando de falar, apenas fechou a porta na cara dele, deixando-o abismado.

Ele ficou ali, parado no corredor de frente para aquela porta agora fechada...Deu um longo e pesado suspiro, pondo-se a caminhar de volta para baixo, para pegar sua prancha no corredor. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios, assim como pensamentos nada apropriados...

**Itachi**: "É...'bonitinha' a garota!" –pensou sarcástico, descendo as escadas.

Enquanto no quarto, encostada de costas na porta, um sorriso divertido surgiu na face da garota.

**Sakura**: "É...interessante!"

E voltou a se arrumar...

**oOo **

Se encontrava sentado no sofá, assistindo televisão despreocupado. Desviou os olhos da tela por um minuto, voltando-os para a garota que entrava na sala. Ela parecia diferente, não mais tão feminina quanto havia imaginado ao vê-la praticamente nua: usava uma camiseta de manga curta bem larga de cor preta, no centro escrito alguns kanjis de cor rosa, uma bermuda masculina também preta, com alguns detalhes em metal, como zíperes e finas correstes presas no cinto preto, uma meia branca nos pés e os cabelos, levemente úmidos, desarrumados. Olhou para seus pulsos, carregava algumas daquelas pulseiras que normalmente os roqueiros e metaleiros usavam, enquanto pôde ver o 'DiskMen' na cintura da jovem, e parecia estar escutando algum tipo de rock...

Viu-a se sentar ao seu lado, em silêncio, com os olhos vidrados na televisão, também. Olhou-a de esgoela, percebendo que a mesma não estava prestando a mínima atenção no programa. Pegou o controle e desligou a mesma, voltando seus olhos para a garota, desligando a música, para que a mesma desse atenção. Ela o fitou com um olhar assassino.

**Sakura**: O que é?.! –perguntou curta e grossa.

**Itachi**: Que tal nos apresentarmos, hein? –perguntou sarcástico, recebendo apenas um suspiro impaciente por parte dela como resposta. –Você primeiro!

**Sakura**: Fazer o que né?.! –suspirou.- Me chamo Haruno Sakura, não é um prazer te conhecer. Morava em Nova York desde pequena com meus pais, mas eles não estavam gostando muito de 'mim' ultimamente...

**Itachi**: Porque...? –perguntou, agora parecendo curioso.

**Sakura**: Nunca me importei com aparência, odeio esses negócios de maquiagem, etc, e minha mãe não gostava disso, dizia que eu sou uma garota e tenho que agir como tal, o que provocava muitas brigas entre nós duas. Ainda mais um pouco depois que eu fiz nove anos, que comecei a me tornar roqueira e a agir e me vestir como tal, aí minha mãe pirou, assim como meu pai. –explicou despreocupada.

**Itachi**: Então eu estava certo em achar que você é roqueira... –se achou já.

**Sakura**: "Que metido...¬¬!" –pensou, fitando-o com uma sobrancelha erguida. –De qualquer jeito, por isso que eu decidi voltar para o Japão para morar com meus avós, que me aceitaram numa boa, e isso quando eu tinha quatorze anos apenas...Prestei um teste para essa faculdade e passei com as melhores notas jamais obtidas anteriormente, ganhei uma bolsa de estudos e aqui estou eu. Atualmente com dezenove anos e me preparando para cursar o primeiro ano da faculdade de música!

**Itachi**: Imagino que queira formar uma banda de Rock! –disse e deu uma pequena risada, como se aquilo fosse óbvio, e realmente era.

**Sakura**: E aprender a tocar guitarra, claro. –suspirou, voltando a fita-lo. –E agora é a sua vez...pode ir falando.

Ele suspirou, com uma gota.

**Itachi**: Pois bem, sou Uchiha Itachi, e sim é um prazer conhece-la. Sou herdeiro da Uchiha Interprises, a maior industria de fabricação de jogos de RPG Online que existe, atualmente no Japão, como se eu me importasse com isso. Gosto mesmo é de ficar numa boa e na folga, aliás tenho vinte e um anos de idade e estou no terceiro ano da Faculdade de Computação e Gráficos Digitais! –explicou rapidamente, fitando-a com um sorriso que a fez achar aquilo esquisito.

Silêncio.

Apenas silêncio.

Porra, será que só existe silêncio aqui?.! Uma veia saltou na testa dele, enquanto uma gota surgia na cabeça dela. Estavam odiando aquela silenciosa situação, estava um verdadeiro tédio. Até que ele foi se levantar, acabou escorregando e caiu com tudo no chão. Ao presenciar aquela cena, o silêncio fora vencido pela gostosa risada que a Haruno soltava, foi algo muito cômico vê-lo cair de uma maneira tão...tão...idiota!

Ele a olhou, sentando-se no chão, com uma sobrancelha erguida e com uma cara nada amigável, por assim dizer.

**Itachi**: Pare de dar risada e me ajude a levantar, pode ser ou está difícil? –disse meio sério.

Ela parou de rir, ou melhor, segurou o riso ainda com uma expressão divertida, levantou-se ficando de frente para o rapaz e estendeu sua mão para ajuda-lo, o qual aceitou, mas assim que ela o ia puxar, ele a puxou, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e caindo em cima dele, ou pelo menos pensava isso. Ele rapidamente se colocou por cima dela, a qual o olhou com um olhar nada amigável, enquanto ele sorria de maneira marota.

**Sakura**: Dá para sair de cima de mim, ou prefere apanhar? –disse num tom ameaçador.

**Itachi**: Nossa, tenha calma Sakura-chan! –disse, conservando aquele mesmo sorriso.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

**Sakura**: Não me chame de Sakura-chan, e pode sair de cima de mim... –ordenou, parecendo já nervosa.

**Itachi**: Tá bom, tá bom! –suspirou e se levantou, ajudando-a a levantar.

Rapidamente já estavam ambos de pé. Ela olhou para o relógio na parede, logo seria de noite. Se virou e foi caminhando até a cozinha, despertando a curiosidade do rapaz que a seguiu. Logo já estava com algumas panelas em mãos, enquanto colocava a música em seu 'DiskMen' para tocar alto, sem ser pelos fones.

**Itachi**: O que pensa em fazer agora? –era visível que estava curioso.

**Sakura**: Ora pois, vou preparar o jantar, caso não tenha percebido já está anoitecendo, senhor Itachi! –disse irônica, voltando sua atenção para as panelas que havia colocado no fogo. –Vou fazer espaguete, gosta?

**Itachi**: Hmmm... –pareceu pensar um pouco.- Pode ser! Só espero que saiba cozinhar bem... –se sentou numa das cadeiras da mesa de jantar, olhando-a.

**Sakura**: He, aprendi com a minha avó, sem problemas! –disse orgulhosa, voltando a atenção para o jantar.

Permaneceram em silêncio por mais um tempo, até que ele novamente começou a tagarelar...ops, digo, a falar!

**Itachi**: Ok, do que você gosta? Vamos fazer assim...você fala uma das coisas que curte, etc, e eu falo outro, e assim vai. –sugeriu, sorrindo maliciosamente, o sorriso o qual ela não viu por estar de costas.

**Sakura**: Tanto faz, dessa vez você começa! –de costas para ele, enfrente a pia, ao lado do fogão, preparando o jantar.

**Itachi**: Hmmm...gosto de chocolate. –começou.

**Sakura**: Prefiro morango. –continuou.

**Itachi**: Aulas na prática!

**Sakura**: Aulas no calculo!

**Itachi**: Cor vermelha...

**Sakura**: Preto é melhor...

**Itachi**: Praia!

**Sakura**: Montanhas!

**Itachi**: Barulho de movimentação.

**Sakura**: Silêncio por parte de pessoas.

Ele pensou um pouco e analisou...Eles eram totalmente um o contrário do outro, isso era evidente. Pelo visto não gostavam das mesmas coisas. Começou a sentir o gostoso cheiro que vinha das panelas, percebendo que o silêncio havia voltado e decidiu continuar com a brincadeira.

**Itachi**: Iron Maiden.

**Sakura**: Nightwish!

**Itachi**: Tudo de qualquer jeito.

**Sakura**: Tudo arrumado!

**Itachi**: Hmm... "agora entendi o porque de você Ter limpado até meu quarto, que agora está impecável...¬¬" –pensou, voltando ao jogo. –Doce.

**Sakura**: Salgado...

**Itachi**: Bateria.

**Sakura**: Guitarra. –aquilo já estava enchendo-a.

**Itachi**: Morrer de morte morrida. (XD)

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça da garota.

**Sakura**: Suicídio.

Ele arregalou os olhos, devia admitir, o que tinha de beleza, tinha em ser estranha e diferente.

**Itachi**: Falar muito! –sorriu, talvez dessa vez ela gostasse da mesma coisa que ele.

Ela desligou o fogo, retirando o espaguete da panela e colocando-o numa tigela junto ao molho. Pegou a tigela e se dirigiu até a mesa, colocando no centro e começando a arruma-la para a refeição. Ele ficou impaciente e achando aquilo muito estranho, ela estava demorando muito para responder. A viu se sentar de frente para si, enquanto desligava a música, se sentou na posição certa, fitando-a enquanto a mesma começava a se servir. E quando terminou, com os olhos baixos, apenas disse num baixo tom de voz.

**Sakura**: Silêncio. –respondeu, começando a comer.

Ele arregalou os olhos...sem dúvida eram totalmente diferentes. Decidiu por fim se calar, começando a comer, admitindo mentalmente que a Haruno a sua frente cozinhava muito bem...

**oOo **

O jantar já havia terminado e ela havia obrigado o rapaz a ajudá-la a arrumar a cozinha, a qual já estava impecável. Voltaram para sala, com ela novamente escutando música, mas dessa vez com o volume baixo. Estava disposta a ir para seu quarto descansar, afinal no dia seguinte começariam as aulas facultativas, até que seus olhos pararam num porta retratos em cima da estante. Se aproximou e o pegou, fitando-o intensamente. Voltou seus olhos para o Uchiha.

**Sakura**: Esse pirralho se parece com você... –disse comparando-o com o garoto da foto, eram realmente parecidos, a não ser pelo fato do moleque Ter cabelos curtos pretos num tom azulado e olhos negros, diferente de Itachi que tinha olhos avermelhados como o sangue e cabelos pretos, mas num tom acizentado escuro. –Seu irmão? –o fitou.

**Itachi**: O que?.! –ficou atrás dela, ambos passando a observar a foto. –Ah sim, meu irmão mais novo, o Sasuke nii-chan, ele tem só doze anos ainda.

**Sakura**: Resumindo, é só um pirralho! –disse divertida, colocando a foto em seu devido lugar. –Agora me lembrei, pode me dar uma ajuda?

**Itachi**: Com o que...?

**Sakura**: Com isso aqui! –retirou o mapa, que havia recebido no porto ao descer do Navio, do bolso de trás da bermuda, sentando-se no sofá, onde o rapaz se sentou ao seu lado, e abriu o mapa em cima da mesa de centro. –Quero saber o que são esses símbolos.

**Itachi**: Simples... –pegou o mapa, mostrando-o. –O 'livro' é onde fica a Faculdade, como pode ver bem no centro.

**Sakura**: Isso eu sei, baka, eu quero saber do resto! –disse com uma gota, e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, voltando a explicação.

**Itachi**: Bem, a 'Cruz' é onde fica o pequeno Hospital, caso alguma coisa aconteça com alguém. Essa 'fruta' é onde fica o mercado, afinal precisamos comer né?.! Esse 'controle de video game' indica a Lan House, é bom para distrair ás vezes. Esse 'x' é a farmácia, esse 'laço de presente' é onde se localizam as lojas de roupas, etc. e esse 'lápis' é onde fica a Biblioteca! –terminou a explicação.

**Sakura**: Entendi...e esses números são as casas, mostrando a localização de cada uma! –olhava para o mapa nas mãos do rapaz ao seu lado.

**Itachi**: Exatamente.

**Sakura**: Espera! Como vamos comprar coisas por aqui? Não sabia que tinha que trazer dinheiro... -.-'

**Itachi**: Não, calma...é o seguinte: quando você é aceita aqui, ao chegar e descer do Navio, lhe entregam um mapa com uma pequena bolsa preta, certo? –ela assentiu com a cabeça de maneira afirmativa. –Pois bem, nessa bolsa vem dois uniformes de Frio e dois de Calor, junto com um LepTop, que é onde registramos nossas aulas como se fosse um caderno, não esqueça de configura-lo do jeito que você quiser...

**Sakura**: Ok, ok... –dizia impaciente.

**Itachi**: E vinha também um cartão cinza, parecido com um cartão de créditos. Esse cartão é como se fosse sua identidade aqui na 'Ilha', com seu nome, data de nascimento, faculdade a ser prestada e seu número de registro. Ao comprar alguma coisa, eles apenas cobram a essa sua 'identidade' para confirmar que faz parte da Faculdade, etc... –explicou, tratando de acalmá-la.

**Sakura**: Agora sim entendi! –disse com o dedo indicador no queixo, parecendo meio pensativa. –Bem, obrigada...

Após agradecer, rapidamente se levantou e puxou o pequeno mapa das mãos do Uchiha, deixando-o confuso. Se dirigiu para a escada, tratando de subi-la, mas parou no primeiro degrau, voltando a fita-lo, agora com um sorriso divertido.

**Sakura**: Tenha uma boa noite...Itachi-kun! –disse, soltando um pequeno riso de deboche em seguida, voltando a subir as escadas.

Ele ficou sem entender, claro. Escutou ela batendo a porta do quarto. Deu um suspiro, e deu de ombros...Tinha certeza que aquilo tudo iria ser divertido de alguma maneira. Ela era oposto dele, o que o fazia pensar que coisas interessantes poderiam acontecer... Uma garota linda, interessante, roqueira e, sem dúvida..._Diferente_!

Mal podia esperar para o dia seguinte...tinha certeza que alguma coisa 'divertida' iria acontecer no dia seguinte! Soltou mais um suspiro e foi até a sacada da sala, virando seus olhos para cima, para a janela do quarto da garota...Nesse momento a luz daquele quarto se apaga, e ele apenas deu um sorriso.

**Itachi**: Boa noite para você também...Sakura-chan! –disse divertido, passando a observar a lua e o movimento de alguns estudantes que ainda perambulavam pelas ruas, até mesmo cumprimentando alguns.

Aquela seria uma longa noite...afinal...estava sem sono mesmo!

_Continua..._

* * *

**Aqui está...o Uma U.A Ita+Saku! Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo...XD Eu estava com um pouco de preguiça de escrever, mas no final das contas acabei escrevendo mesmo...xP**

**O próximo capitulo dessa fanfic chegará junto com o Cap.10 da 'É Eterno!', isso significa que: não sei quando vai ser! XD Mas seja quando for, eu juro que eu posto os dois juntos...n.n/**

**Quanto ao 'Rank' da fic, será 'T' por enquanto, devido a algumas situações e a boca suja dos personagens...xD Mas é muito provável que, com o decorrer da história, eu aumente o 'Rank' para 'M'!**

**Até lá...não esqueçam de deixar Review hein...¬¬ huahuahuaXD**

**Beijos...Yami!**


	2. Confusões!

**Destinos Entrelaçados!**

**Capitulo 2: Confusões!**

O despertador tocava incessantemente, marcando as seis horas da manhã em ponto. Ainda sonolenta, e com muita preguiça, ergueu o braço e apertou o botão do aparelho, para desliga-lo de uma vez por todas. Deu um suspiro desanimado, teria que levantar quer queira ou não.

**Sakura**: Merda... –praguejou.

Sentou na cama, esfregou os olhos com as costas da mão direita, numa inútil tentativa de espantar o sono. Deu mais um suspiro e se levantou de uma vez, indo direto para o banheiro. Em apenas dez minutos depois já havia terminado seu banho, saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma simples toalha e dirigiu-se até seu guarda roupas, pegando seu uniforme escolar. Enxugou-se e se colocou em frente do espelho, já com o uniforme posto no corpo. Devia admitir que feio não era, mas também muito formal: era uma saia de prega preta, uma camisa feminina branca de manga curta, uma gravada feminina vermelha, sapatos pretos e uma meia na altura do joelho branca.

Fitou fitando seu reflexo por um tempo. Realmente não estava ao seu gosto...Deu um sorriso divertido, e num rápido movimento retirou a camisa de dentro da saia, deixando-a por cima da mesma, um pouco desajeitada. Abriu os botões da gola da camisa e afrouxou um pouco a gravata, que se encontrava um tanto apertada. Voltou a se fitar no espelho, ainda tinha algo faltando ali. Foi até o guarda roupas, novamente, e começou a remexer as gavetas até achar o que estava procurando. Colocou a peça de roupa e voltou para frente do espelho, vendo que agora sim estava do seu jeito...Havia colocado um pequeno short preto por baixo da saia, até porque não era fã de saias.

Arrumou o cabelo, passou um lápis preto no contorno dos olhos, o que os realçou um pouco, e colocou suas tradicionais pulseiras estilo roqueira, o que não poderia faltar. Pegou sua bolsa, saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, descendo então as escadas em direção a cozinha.

**oOo**

Deitado em sua cama, de maneira desajeitada, enrolado nos lençóis até o pescoço, todo folgado. Seu despertador já estava quebrado sobre o chão, o que ocorreu numa pequena tentativa de fazer a porcaria do aparelho parar de tocar em seu ouvido tão cedo. Mesmo adormecido, conseguia escutar levemente alguém chamando-lhe ao longe, mas apenas achava que era um simples sonho...

_ITACHI! ACORDA, SEU BAKA!_

Com o susto provocado por tal grito, levantou-se rapidamente, ficando sentado em sua cama. Olhou ao redor, nada parecia fora do lugar, talvez tivesse sido apenas impressão sua mesmo. Deu um bocejo e voltou a se deitar, enrolando-se novamente na coberta. Até levar um susto ainda maior quando uma certa pessoa abriu sua porta violentamente...Com o susto, deu praticamente um pulo da cama, o que causou sua queda ao chão.

**Sakura**: Baka, dormiu demais, não acha?.! Você vai se atrasar! –disse gélida, o que parecia ser de costume.

Mas percebeu que fora ignorada pelo Uchiha que agora estava mais ocupado em xingar sua maldita sorte.

**Itachi**: Puta merda...Azar do caralho! Ai minha cabeça... –dizia em voz alta, parecendo nervoso, sentado no chão, enrolado na coberta, de olhos fechados e com uma mão massageando a cabeça que doía devido à queda.

Uma veia saltou na testa da Haruno.

**Sakura**: Está me escutando? –disse nervosa.

**Itachi**: Hun?.! –voltou seus olhos para a garota, admirando-a naquele uniforme que estava usando de maneira 'informal'. –Uau hein, Sakura-chan, está linda mesmo! –sorriu maliciosamente.

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça da garota, enquanto corava de leve com o elogio e aquele pervertido sorriso.

**Sakura**: Cala a boca e não me chama assim! E como eu ia dizendo, anda logo que falta meia hora para a Faculdade, você vai se atrasar! –terminou, fitando-o, o qual pareceu demorar um pouco em cogitar suas palavras.

Até que enfim o cérebro do rapaz agiu, uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça e se levantou rapidamente, livrando-se da coberta e jogando-a em cima da cama.

**Itachi**: O QUE?.?.? PORRA, DEVERIA TER ME ACORDADO ANTES! –exclamou num grito desesperado, adentrando no banheiro rapidamente, fechando a porta com força.

Mais uma gota surgiu na cabeça da jovem. Desviou seus olhos para a cama toda desarrumada. Olhou em seu relógio de pulso, ainda tinha tempo. Dava até para...

**oOo**

Desceu rapidamente as escadas, já pronto com seu uniforme e com sua bolsa em mãos, terminando de ajeitar aquela maldita gravata vermelha. Ao chegar na cozinha, encontrou-se com a Haruno arrumando a mesma, vendo que em cima da mesa estava apenas o seu café da manhã. Sentou-se e começou a comer rapidamente, olhando para seu relógio de pulso, vendo que faltava quinze minutos apenas.

Sua atenção fora desviada para a garota que agora havia acabo de arrumar tudo.

**Itachi**: Ah, obrigado por Ter arrumado minha cama, viu?.! –disse de boca cheia, voltando a comer apressado.

Ela o fitou, com uma gota ao ver sua situação e deu um suspiro.

**Sakura**: Não tem problema!

Silêncio. Muito silêncio. Ela apenas o fitava, enquanto o mesmo seguia comendo, até enfim acabar sua refeição, faltando dez minutos para o horário. Pegou o prato da mesa, arrumando a mesma, e colocando-o em cima da pia, deixaria para limpar depois que voltasse.

Ele levantou-se, pegando sua bolsa e dirigindo-se até a porta, sendo seguido pela garota.

**Itachi**: Vamos, eu te dou uma carona! –sorriu e ambos se dirigiram até a garagem, logo após trancar a porta da frente.

Ao ver o veículo de transporte que seu 'amigo' utilizava, ficou encantada pela beleza que a moto possuía. Claro, desde pequena sempre teve uma fascinação por motos, e diante de seus olhos estava uma das mais belas que já havia visto. Recebeu um capacete preto, colocou-o e subiu na moto, segurando-se no Uchiha que se punha a dirigir o veículo.

**Itachi**: É melhor se segurar. –disse num tom divertido.

Ela não disse nada, apenas assentiu de maneira afirmativa com a cabeça e o abraçou, numa forma de se segurar para que não caísse, claro. Ele ligou a moto, e em apenas alguns segundos já estavam se dirigindo para a Universidade.

**oOo**

Por sorte haviam chegado bem a tempo e já se encontrava em sua devida sala. Deveria agradecer a Itachi por Ter lhe dado as instruções precisas de onde ficava o setor da Faculdade de Música, mas isso podia esperar com certeza. Com sua atenção na Sensei, que primeiramente dava as boas vindas a todos presentes na sala para o primeiro ano.

**Sounna**: Muito prazer a todos vocês, alunos do primeiro ano. Sou a Sensei de vocês, Tashigari Sounna, e espero que nos demos muito bem.

Todos sorriram e assentiram, e enquanto a Sensei começava a passar-lhes algumas tarefas, explicações e até mesmo dicas, muitos já estavam fazendo amizades e conversando animadamente uns com os outros. Mas ela...bem, ela era problemática, claro, e não estava ali para fazer amigos.

**Sounna**: Primeiro, que tal dar uma olhada na voz de vocês, hein?.! Então vou chama-los em ordem de chamada e veremos isso... –sorriu, começando a chamar um por um, os quais iam até a frente de todos e cantavam um trecho de alguma música, não importando o idioma ou estilo.

Deu um suspiro de desanimo, não achava que iria ser tão chato assim no começo, sem contar que umas duas pessoas que já haviam sido chamadas tinham uma voz realmente horrível, não apropriada para cantar. Mas fazer o que né?.!

Fazer o que...

**oOo**

Andava pelos corredores, indo para sua sala, enquanto escutava a ladainha de seu melhor amigo, que caminhava ao seu lado. Seu nome era Takumi Hiroji, um jovem da mesma idade que o Uchiha, possuía olhos acizentados, com cabelos curtos de cor azulada num tom marinho. Ambos os jovens estudavam o mesmo curso, sendo que se conheceram no primeiro ano mesmo.

**Hiroji**: Abre o bico, Itachi. Quem é aquela 'gata' que chegou com você hoje hein?.! –dizia de maneira marota, sorrindo maliciosamente para o amigo.

Itachi apenas corou de leve pelo tom maroto que seu amigo usara, mas admitia em pensamento que não havia gostado nada da maneira como seu amigo havia se dirigido a garota, mas decidiu deixar quieto.

**Itachi**: Não venha pensar besteiras, baka! Ela só é a minha nova companheira de casa. –disse simplesmente, chegando a sala e adentrando-a junto ao amigo.

**Hiroji**: Então vocês não tem nada, certo?.! Que ótimo...

O Uchiha o olhou de esgoela, meio desconfiado.

**Itachi**: Porque? –sentou-se em seu lugar, tendo o amigo sentado na carteira ao lado.

**Hiroji**: Porque significa que posso Ter uma chance. Vamos lá Itachi, que tal me apresentar a sua amiga mais tarde? –dizia maroto.

Itachi o fitou por alguns segundos, parecendo pensar em tal proposta. Mas afinal para que pensar tanto?.! Ele e Sakura não tinham nada mesmo, então porque não?.! Deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para a frente.

**Itachi**: Ok, depois eu lhes apresento! Agora me deixe em paz. –disse por fim, enquanto o Sensei entrava rapidamente na sala, desculpando-se por seu atraso.

**oOo**

Para sua sorte o tempo havia passado extremamente rápido, devia admitir que sua primeira aula naquele curso a encheu. Chato demais, sem contar com as diversas garotas super sorridentes que viviam tentando puxar algum assunto, e nos garotos idiotas que ficavam lhe secando. Era realmente nojento, dava até vontade de dar um grito com tais idiotas...

**Sakura**: "Que merda...só espero que amanhã seja melhor!" –pensou, indo para o estacionamento.

O pior de tudo é que, enquanto caminhava até o estacionamento, podia sentir os olhares pervertidos de muitos rapazes sobre si, e alguns comentários impertinentes, por causa da maneira que punha o uniforme, vindo de algumas garotas que passava por ela. Será que todos só ligavam para a aparecia naquela merda de lugar?.! Aff...

Deu graças a Deus ao chegar no estacionamento rápido, vendo Itachi ao lado da moto junto a um outro rapaz que, devia admitir, feio com certeza não era. Se aproximou rapidamente, o que chamou a atenção dos dois jovens que passaram a fita-la, ambos sorrindo.

**Itachi**: Finalmente chegou, Sakura-chan! –disse em deboche.

**Sakura**: Já disse para não me chamar assim. –uma veia saltou em sua testa, enquanto Itachi dava pequenos risos, ele realmente adorava acabar com a pouca paciência que a garota possuía.

Hiroji, por sua vez, analisava Sakura dos pés a cabeça, faltando apenas babar pela beleza que havia encontrado ali. Ela, que havia percebido, apenas podia pensar que era muita falta de respeito, isso sim.

**Sakura**: E esse é...? –apontou para Hiroji ao lado de Itachi.

**Itachi**: Ah sim, esse é um amigo meu daqui.

**Hiroji**: Muito prazer. –sorriu abertamente. –Sou Takumi Hiroji, estou encantado em te conhecer. –apresentou-se amavelmente.

**Sakura**: Haruno Sakura, prazer! –voltou a fitar o Uchiha. –Podemos, pelo amor de Deus, ir embora? Odeio que fiquem reparando a cada minuto na maneira como visto meu Uniforme. –deu um suspiro cansado e nervoso.

Itachi deu um pequeno riso, subindo então na moto e dando um dos capacetes para Sakura. Ela o colocou e subiu no veículo, também, segurando-se no Uchiha. Já ele, antes de sair logo dali, apenas disse um 'Até mais!' para Hiroji, não dando nem tempo do garoto se despedir, e já se dirigia-se para casa, parando para observar um pouco o céu, o qual já estava um tanto escuro pelo final de tarde.

**oOo**

Estava na cozinha preparando o jantar, enquanto o rapaz assistia TV novamente. Deu um suspiro cansado, lembrava-se dos comentários que havia escutado. Falando que era apenas uma roqueira, que deveria ser meio 'fora de órbita' por sua maneira de se vestir e se arrumar, e coisas do tipo, sem contar com as piores que nem gostava de se lembrar...

Cortava alguns vegetais, enquanto ao seu lado o pequeno rádio portátil tocava, como sempre, músicas de ritmo pesado, sendo que dessa vez estava tocando uma que adorava, particularmente, chamada 'Chop Suey', da banda americana System Of A Down! Adorava a banda, as letras das músicas, sem contar com a voz do vocalista, em resumo admirava a banda.

Num pequeno deslize, acabou por fazer um pequeno corte em seu dedo, levando rapidamente o dedo a boca, tirando-o logo em seguida para fitar o corte que sangrava sem parar.

**Sakura**: Merda! –sussurrou para si mesma.

A única coisa que era escutada ali era a música, pois ela ficou em silêncio enquanto fitava o sangue do corte escorrer, manchando o chão ao seus pés, segurando a faca com a outra mão, a qual se encontrava baixa. Desde pequena admitia com toda a convicção: o liqüido conhecido como sangue chamava muito sua atenção.

Sua cor vermelho intenso, era uma visão de beleza aos seus olhos jade. Sua leveza e finura acalmavam a pele enquanto escorria, como se estivesse massageando-a. E, sobre tudo, seu sabor doce e amargo ao mesmo tempo era um presente para sua língua, uma especiaria sem igual.

Abaixou a mão que continha o pequeno e profundo corte, voltando seus olhos para alguém que adentrada pela porta naquele momento, tendo em sua face uma expressão preocupada, o qual se aproximou dela rapidamente, pegando sua mão machucada e analisando-a.

**Itachi**: Mas...o que aconteceu? –perguntou, ainda fitando o corte, não recebendo nenhuma resposta, tendo seus olhos voltados para a faca manchada de sangue na ponta, que se encontrava na outra mão da garota. –O que está fazendo?

E, sem pensar duas vezes, arrancou a faca das mãos da garota, que parecia em transe fitando o sangue que insistia em correr daquele corte acidental.

**Itachi**: Sakura?...Sakura? –chamou-a, fazendo-a acordar e fita-lo.

**Sakura**: Nani? –o fitou confusa.

**Itachi**: O que aconteceu? –afastou-se um pouco mais calmo, mostrando-lhe a faca com a ponta vermelha.

**Sakura**: Ah, eu estava cortando umas verduras e acabei cortando o dedo sem querer, esqueça isso, não é nada grave. –voltou a fitar o ferimento intensamente, parecendo menos fria do que aparentava e mostrava ser. –Eu vou...dar um jeito nisso, com licença!

Ele apenas a observou sair da cozinha, rumo ao banheiro de seu próprio quarto. Levantou a faca que tinha em mãos, fitando-a meio desconfiado. Porque tanto interesse de alguém em apenas sangue?.! Isso era muito estranho...lembrou-se do dia anterior, daquela brincadeira que havia feito também, lembrando-se mais precisamente de uma das respostas dada por ela...

_Suicídio._

Arregalou os olhos. No que estava pensando?.! Rapidamente jogou a faca ensangüentada dentro da pia, lavando-a logo em seguida. Ficou pensativo...será mesmo que...?

**oOo**

No banheiro de seu quarto, mais precisamente na pia, lavava o corte numa tentativa de fazer com que o mesmo parasse de sangrar por um momento, e para sua sorte isso estava acontecendo pouco a pouco.

Estava perdida em pensamentos. Lembrava-se de uma certa vez, quando tinha apenas quatro anos de idade, que havia se machucado na mão e, para parar com o sangramento, chupava o sangue que escorria, e que nesse momento havia aparecido sua mãe e lhe tinha dado um doloroso tapa no rosto, dizendo as seguintes palavras: 'Está louca? Pare com isso e faça um curativo...'! Ela podia sentir que aquele tapa ainda doía, mas mesmo assim sua fascinação pelo liqüido vermelho aumentava a cada vez que se feria e podia presencia-lo escorrer de seu corpo...

**Sakura**: Eu só posso estar...louca, certo mamãe?.! –sussurrou para si mesma.

Esboçou um triste e melancólico sorriso, voltando a sua tarefa de estancar aquele sangue de um jeito que não fosse chupando-o de volta para dentro de seu corpo...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Segundo capitulo postado! O que acharam? Eu achei meio curto, mas tudo bem, até que gostei...XD Ah, e sobre o final?.! Estranho? Pois é, logo o fato da Sakura ser 'problemática' será, pouco a pouco, explicado...n.n! Ah é, eu esqueci de avisar que essa fic será cheia de OC viu! xP**

**Reviews**

**Arashi**: Oba, tenho uma fãn...o Opa, que bom que está gostando, ah até que eu não demorei muito para atualizar essa aqui né?.! xP Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo...Byes!

**Sophie Asakura**: Que bom que está curtindo, o que achou dessa atualização?.! Uia, fico feliz em saber que gosta das minhas Fanfics, isso me anima a escrever sempre mais...n.n/ Diferentes?.! Como assim? o.O Bem, acho que é só e continue acompanhando...beijones!

**Menina Maluquinha**: Uiaaa XD É sim, aqui está a atualização também...Ah é, a Sakura não vai ser nada submissa por aqui, ela vai estar bem OOC(Out Of Caracther) aqui...xD Ei, ei, para de imaginar o MEU Itachi assim hein...ò.Ó tá querendo levar uns tapas, é?.! huahuahua XD Well, espero que continue acompanhando...Até mais, M2!

**Uchiha Rin**: Oláaa XD Uia, brigadenha...n.n! Meio desbocado? Não sei não, acho que é porque, como a Menina Maluquinha mesmo diz, o Itachi mesmo não tem personalidade definida, então em uma U.A é só criarmos uma personalidade própria para ele e pronto, fica fácil trabalhar com ele xD Mais uma que gostou dessa Sakura, pois é, ela não vai dar mole não...o E não demorei com o cap, né?.! o Aliás, posso te adicionar no MSN? o.o...Espero que sim! Beijos!

**Hanabi San**: Que bom que gostou...o/ Ah sim, não dmeorei não, por enquanto né...xD Bom, você pode até curtir o casal, mas sem dúvida alguma esse é o meu preferido entre todos que eu curto no anime, podes crê! xD Ahhh, de nada...n.n! Beijos lol

**Yami No Katon Karura**: Wow, qué emoción tienerte por aquí...o Bueno, la fic és en Portuguese pues, como yo habia hablado, yo soy del Brasil! Pero, no tenga prisa...o/ Una amiga mía estás passandola para el español, pues yo no soy mucho buena en escribirlo xD Entón, luego yo voy passartelo...Besos y muchas gracias por estar con alguno interesse en la fic...o (con mucha emoción)

**É isso ae, valew pelas Reviews gente! Próximo capitulo vem junto com o da É Eterno, ok?.! (Lo próximo cápitulo de cuestra fic, Yami No Katon, así como cuestro cápitulo, yo puedo passartelo despues! n.n)**

**Beijos...Yami! R&R!**


	3. Segredos!

**Destinos Entrelaçados!**

**Capitulo 3: Segredos!**

Olhou para o relógio ao seu lado, vendo que logo o mesmo despertaria dando o horário para o café da manhã. Voltou seus olhos avermelhados para o teto de seu quarto, estava pensativo, tanto que quase não havia dormido naquela noite depois do pequeno ocorrido da noite anterior. Tudo aquilo era, realmente, muito estranho. Mas sabia de uma coisa...que aquela garota escondia algumas coisas, só não conseguia imaginar o que poderiam ser esses segredos.

Passado alguns poucos segundos escutou o barulho estridente do despertador. Desligou o aparelho, levantou-se pesadamente da cama e se dirigiu para o banheiro, com seus cabelos negros caindo por seus ombros. Adentrou no aposento e fechou a porta rapidamente, preparando-se para o banho.

Poucos minutos depois já estava saindo do banheiro, enrolado em uma simples toalha acizentada. Dirigiu-se até o armário, pegou seu uniforme e começou a se arrumar, parecendo meio desanimado. Talvez tivesse sido contaminado pelo tempo melancólico e chuvoso que fazia do lado de fora.

**oOo **

Desceu as escadas rapidamente, enquanto terminava de ajeitar sua gravata vermelha. Entrou na cozinha, deparando-se com a Haruno que terminava de colocar a mesa para o café. Ambos sentaram-se, um de frente para o outro, e começaram a comer em silêncio.

O rapaz observou a mão da jovem, vendo que o dedo machucado estava agora com um simples band-aid. Decidiu enfim quebrar aquele silêncio incomodo.

**Itachi**: E o corte? –perguntou baixo, fitando-a, a qual parou de comer, ficando cabisbaixa.

**Sakura**: Já está melhor, obrigada! –respondeu friamente, voltando a comer logo em seguida.

**Itachi**: Hmmm... –não disse nada e decidiu voltar a comer.

E mais uma vez, o silêncio reinou entre eles. Logo já haviam terminado sua refeição, e dirigiram-se para a porta de saída da casa, pegando a moto e dirigindo-se para a universidade.

**oOo **

Andava rapidamente para sua sala. Não que estivesse atrasada, ela nunca se atrasa mais do que deve, mas queria chegar cedo na sala apenas para sentar e descansar, e como a sala poderia estar vazia então teria chances de colocar sua cabeça e seus pensamentos em ordem. Desde o ocorrido da noite anterior tem tido uma insuportável dor de cabeça fortíssima e algumas estranhas dores no corpo. Ela sabia muito bem o que era que estava acontecendo, mas mesmo com os fatos não conseguia acreditar em seu azar...naquele tormento que surgiu quando era pequena, aquilo que transformou sua vida em um pesadelo e que lhe perturba em sua mente.

Não sabia como _aquilo_ tinha surgido...Mas pelo visto seus esforços para mente-lo longe não estavam sendo o suficiente.

Seu coração pareceu pular uma batida ao escutar o sinal tocar de repente, chamando sua atenção. Olhou para a porta da sala, vendo os demais parceiros de curso adentrarem e irem para seus devidos lugares. Logo a Sensei também já havia entrado e começava a aplicar a aula.

Levou ambas as mãos até a cabeça, sentindo-a latejar. Cerrou os olhos, a dor apenas aumentava, e sentiu sua respiração falhar ao escutar aquela voz sombria dentro de sua mente.

_"Eu não sumi de dentro de você...você não pode me destruir...afinal..."_

_"Eu sou você...e você é eu!"_

Abriu seus olhos, arregalando-os. De novo não, de novo não. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo novamente...

Balançou a cabeça para espantar tais pensamentos negativos, daria um jeito naquilo, só não sabia como. Ainda não sabia como. Voltou seus olhos para a professora na frente da sala, tentando se concentrar na aula. Talvez um pouco de concentração num único ponto, esquecendo-se do ocorrido, e quem sabe, com um pouco de sorte, afastar _aquilo_ de sua mente...

**oOo **

Olhava pela janela ao seu lado, não prestando mínima atenção naquela aula super chata que estava tendo. Aff, nem parecia que era uma universidade. As aulas ali eram tão chatas quanto as de oitava ou sétima série. Argh, só de lembrar daquela época e de como os professores pegavam em seu pé, dava vontade de se jogar de um prédio. Era, simplesmente, um pesadelo...

Mas deixando isso para lá, as imagens da noite anterior não saiam de sua mente. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia entender o que se passava com aquela garota, ainda mais depois de ver toda aquela 'fascinação' por sangue que, aparentemente, ela possuí. Sem contar de que ela parecia outra pessoa naquela hora, estava distraída, estranha, longe...

Foi retirado de seus devaneios ao sentir algo lhe cutucar o braço. Virou o rosto e encarou seu amigo, o qual sentava ao seu lado e estava cutucando-lhe com uma caneta. Uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça, assim como uma veia...

**Itachi**: O que você quer, caramba? –perguntou num sussurro, para que o professor não o escutasse.

**Hiroji**: Apenas chamar sua atenção, está bem avoado hoje. –sussurrou também em resposta.

**Itachi**: Idiota! –o fuzilou com o olhar. –Isso não é da sua conta, agora me deixe em paz. –voltou a olhar pela janela.

**Hiroji**: Ah, qual é?.! Corta essa Itachi, conta logo vai...

**Itachi**: Você é chato mesmo hein?.! –voltou a fita-lo. –São apenas alguns problemas pessoais, ok? –mentiu, talvez assim ele parasse de enche-lo.

O rapaz bufou, afitando o Uchiha com uma expressão desconfiada. Não estava acreditando muito naquela história de problemas pessoais, mas resolver não perguntar mais nada sobre, afinal poderia ser verdade e não queria se meter. Um sorriso maroto surgiu em sua face, o que fez uma gota surgir na cabeça do Uchiha, assim que uma certa lembrança ou melhor dívida passou pela sua cabeça.

**Hiroji**: Então, você ainda me deve aquilo. –começou, mantendo o mesmo sorriso.

**Itachi**: Aquilo...O que?

**Hiroji**: Ora, você esqueceu que havia dito que ia me apresentar para aquela sua amiga de cabelos rosas? –aumentou mais ainda seu repulsivo sorriso.

**Itachi**: "Idiota..." –suspirou. –Ok, depois resolvemos isso. Durante o intervalo para o almoço eu te apresento ela. –voltou sua atenção para o outro lado, fitando a paisagem através da janela.

**Hiroji**: "YEAH! Finalmente vou conhecer aquela gata..." –um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios, junto com pensamentos nada decentes para sua mente.

O Uchiha bufou ao perceber e escutar a excitação de seu amigo. Ele era mesmo um idiota, apenas estava temeroso de que Sakura pudesse fazer algo para Hiroji, depois do que viu na noite passada, não duvidava de nada...Mas também tinha aquele porém, de que o seu amigo poderia magoa-la, e claro que isso não seria divertido.

Bah, melhor esquecer, afinal se seu 'amigo' tentasse algo contra a Haruno, tinha certeza de que ele levaria a pior na história...

Suspirou pesadamente, voltando sua atenção para a aula, pelo menos uma vez naquela manhã. Argh, que chatice...

**oOo **

O sinal do Intervalo havia acabado de soar a poucos instantes. Ah, isso era um alívio! Porque ficar escutando a professora Sounna ficar falando toda hora, pessoas desafinadas cantando e tocando errado os instrumentos, com dor de cabeça e aquela voz em sua mente que ficava atormentando-a, tudo junto, não estava dando muito certo.

Saiu da sala, com uma das mãos na cabeça devido a dor e com o olhar cabisbaixo, fitando algum ponto imaginário no chão. Aquela voz...não conseguia acreditar que estava escutando-a novamente. A última vez que _aquilo_ a atormentou foi quando era bem pequena, que foi quando...

Balançou a cabeça, dispersando aqueles pensamentos de sua mente e parando com aquelas más lembranças de sua infância que voltavam a sua memória. Adentrou no banheiro feminino do setor em que estava, o lugar estava vazio como imaginava. Caminhou lentamente até uma das pias, fitando seu reflexo no espelho. Estava pálida e com os olhos meio sem foco. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo novamente, e se não fizesse nada, todo seu passado iria se repetir...E não queria isso, de maneira alguma.

Uma expressão de dor se apossou de sua face, colocou ambas as mãos na cabeça e, com a testa franzida e os olhos entre abertos fitando seu reflexo, sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao escutar aquela pavorosa voz feminina soar em sua mente novamente.

_"Lembra-se daquele tempo?"_

_"Eu fui sua única salvação, seu consolo, sua companhia...não consigo entender o porquê de você Ter me encerrado em sua mente, criança!"_

**Sakura**: Talvez porque você é uma louca e só estragou minha vida! –respondeu nervosa, fitando-se.

_"Ui, eu? Louca? Nossa, agora fui ofendida..."_

**Sakura**: HÁ! Não seja sarcástica. –disse, com um falso sorriso nos lábios.

"_Haha, mas tem um porém, querida..."_

**Sakura**:...

_"Se eu sou louca, tu também és...afinal...eu sou você...e você é eu..."_

A jovem de cabelos rosados abaixou as mãos, ainda sentindo sua cabeça latejar. Cerrou os olhos e os apertou com força, trincando os dentes e cerrando ambos os punhos. Abriu os olhos e fitou no espelho sua expressão de enojo. Sua raiva estava começando a despertar, aquela situação já estava lhe tirando a pouca paciência que tinha.

**Sakura**: Cale a boca! Eu era uma pirralha quando criei você, não entendia bem as coisas...eu não pensava direito, era uma idiota, porque me arrependo amargamente de Ter você dentro de mim, sua louca! –disse raivosamente.

_"Você pode Ter razão, mas agora não te deixarei mais escapar de mim, querida..."_

**Sakura**: Tem certeza? –um sorriso irônico surgiu em seus lábios. –Já fiz isso uma vez e durou muito tempo, posso fazer de novo e dessa vez para sempre!

_"Não me faça rir! Você se afastou de tudo aquilo que me atraía e me encerrou em sua mente, me isolou. Mas agora, por culpa de um certo acidente, você liberou aquilo que me chama para o controle de sua mente...E dessa vez não deixarei que me detenha, querida!"_

Cerrou mais ambos os punhos, sentindo a raiva aflorar para fora de seu corpo. Levantou o punho direito, fitando seu reflexo no vidro a sua frente, aumentando seu tom de voz quase num grito que ecoou pelo local deserto em que se encontrava.

**Sakura**: NÃO VOU DEIXAR ISSO ACONTECER DE NOVO, MALDITA!

Afastou o braço erguido para trás e o lançou contra o espelho, dando um soco no vidro e quebrando-o imediatamente. Os cacos cortantes daquele vidro se chocaram contra o chão, espalhando-se pelo chão aos pés da Haruno. A jovem olhou para seu punho fechado, agora ensangüentado, e o colocou debaixo da água que escorria da torneira, agora aberta, da pia a sua frente, lavando todo aquele sangue. Pegou uns curativos de seu bolso e enfaixou sua mão, tendo o liqüido vermelho desaparecido de sua vista. Deu um suspiro, sentindo sua cabeça parar de doer. Ela havia se calado, mas sabia que não era para sempre...

**oOo **

Andava de um lado para o outro no pátio daquela Universidade. Procurava a Haruno, imaginando que poderiam almoçar juntos dessa vez. Escutava a ladainha irritante de seu amigo, o qual o seguia apenas para se encontrar com a garota e jogar uma de suas cantadas irritantes. Soltou um suspiro, não estava tendo sorte naquele dia...Olhou ao redor, focando seus olhos avermelhados numa silhueta de cabelos róseos que se encontrava sentada num dos bancos daquela área, cabisbaixa e parecendo pensativa.

Sorriu para si mesmo e caminhou até ela, sendo acompanhado por aquele, agora, irritante moleque. Se pôs diante dela, mantendo o sorriso.

**Itachi**: Finalmente te achei, Sakura-chan! –disse divertido, já esperando ser xingado pela garota por causa do '-chan' em seu nome.

Mas aquilo não veio. Os xingamentos não vieram. Um simples olhar de reprovação não veio. Nem ao menos um simples movimento por parte da universitária. E isso sim era estranho...Colocou uma mão num dos ombros da garota, preocupado.

**Itachi**: Sakura-chan? –chamou mais uma vez, dessa vez acordando-a e fazendo-a fita-lo, mas algo mais estava estranho.

Seus olhos...sem foco...sem expressão...sem...vida?

**Sakura**: O que você quer, baka? –voltou ao seu humor comum, levantando-se, colocou a mão machucada dentro do bolso para que ele não visse e o fitando.

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios do Uchiha. Ela havia voltado ao 'normal', pelo visto. Há, como se ela parecesse normal...

**Itachi**: Você parecia meio estranha, aconteceu algo? –ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

**Sakura**: Não aconteceu nada e, mesmo se tivesse acontecido, não seria da sua conta. –respondeu friamente, deixando o garoto pasmo a sua frente.

**Itachi**: Ok, só perguntei. Calma! –disse com uma gota na cabeça.

O garoto que se encontrava atrás dele já ia se preparar para dar uma de suas cantadas, mas foi aí que percebeu uma gota descer pela sua cabeça ao ser interrompido por três garotas que haviam acabado de se meter na conversa.

**Temari**: Ah, olá Itachi-kun. –disse a primeira, uma garota de cabelos loiros e olhos negros, toda enfeitada de pulseiras e coisas frescas.

**Itachi**: Ah, como vai, Temari?.! –disse sem interesse. –"Aff, essa patty agora não..." –pensou com uma gota na cabeça.

**Temari**: Vou bem, mas não sabia que andava com essa aí. –apontou para Sakura, a qual apenas o fuzilou com o olhar.

**Itachi**: Errr...

**Hiroji**: Olá garotas! –disse alegremente, chamando a atenção das três, as quais o fitaram.

**Tayuya**: Ahhhh, Hiroji-kun! –disse a Segunda, a qual pulou no pescoço do rapaz, abraçando-o. Tinha longos cabelos vermelhos e olhos castanho escuros.

**Kin**: Quanto tempo, Hiroji! –disse por fim a terceira, abraçando-o também. Uma garota de longos e lisos cabelos negros, de olhos também negros.

**Hiroji**: É bom vê-las também, meninas! –sorriu maliciosamente.

**Itachi**: Mas então, o que vieram fazer nessa área? Pensei que não ficassem por aqui. –mudou de assunto.

A Haruno apenas fitava toda aquela situação, mais precisamente fitava a tal Temari.

**Temari**: Ah sim, nada de mais, apenas estávamos passando por perto e vimos vocês por aqui. Até estranhei, Itachi-kun, ver você andando com essa esquisita aí. –apontou novamente para Sakura, esbouçando um sorriso convencido.

**Itachi**: Err...Temari, não começa vai. –disse tentando parar a briga que, com certeza, acabaria se iniciando.

Sakura apenas observava aquela situação. Temari falando mal dela, Itachi tentando faze-la calar a boca, Hiroji dando cantadas absurdas nas outras duas e, as mesmas, apenas apoiavam Temari e riam como idiotas. Argh, gente imbecil. Ou melhor dizendo...

_"Que impertinência..." _

A jovem estudante abaixou um pouco a cabeça e arregalou seus olhos. _Aquilo_ estava de volta e sabia que, numa hora como essas, não era muito bom.

**Sakura**: "Você..."

_"Há, pensou mesmo que eu sumiria tão facilmente? Querida, você se tornou uma garota muito ingênua..." _

**Sakura**: "Ora sua..."

_"Não me xingue. Estará xingando a si mesma, lembra?.!"_

**Sakura**: "Idiota!"

_"Então somos duas...Aliás, vai deixar essa Patty aí falar mal de você? Sem nem ao menos reagir?"_

**Sakura**: "Eu não sou igual a você. Podemos ser a mesma 'pessoa', mas somos muito diferentes."

_"Por isso mesmo está precisando que eu tome umas providências por você! Ahhh, como você é bobinha...Precisa voltar a ser como realmente é. Eu!"_

**Sakura**: "Ora, cala a boca. A impertinente aqui é você."

_"Não me faça rir, querida. Vou te mostrar como é que se faz..."_

Sua atenção foi desviada para a voz da tal Temari, novamente lhe enchendo a paciência.

**Temari**: Nossa, não pensei que fosse tão covarde ao ponto de nem se defender. –ela e suas amigas apenas deram risada.

Uma imensa dor fez com que a cabeça da Haruno começasse a latejar novamente. Uma expressão de dor invadiu aquela face um tanto pálida, cerrando os punhos com força, inclusive o punho machucado que não se encontrava mais 'escondido' dentro de seu bolso, e o qual chamou muito a atenção do Uchiha. Levou uma das mãos a cabeça, continuando cabisbaixa.

**Temari**: Ora, está com dor é, senhora da esquisitice? –novamente riu, sendo imitada por suas 'amigas'.

**Sakura**: "Puta merda...o que pensa que está fazendo?" –a dor parecia apenas aumentar.

_"Não esperava por isso? Realmente, está precisando urgentemente que eu lhe dê umas lições de como agir sendo você mesma..."_

**Sakura**: "Não se atreva...estou avisando...NÃO SE ATREVA!" –apertou mais seus olhos.

_"Calma, querida. Isso não vai arder nem demorar, vai ser só por um instante dessa vez...Não pretendo voltar á tona tão rápido!"_

E assim sua mente se calou, seus punhos se abriram, seu rosto cabisbaixo em silêncio, parecendo mais calma. Todos a miravam estranhados, achando tudo aquilo extremamente diferente e esquisito. Ela, simplesmente, parecia estar morta ali de pé, parada sem mover um só músculo. Todos a miraram ansiosos ao vê-la levantar o rosto calmamente, de olhos fechados.

A jovem, ainda de olhos cerrados, cruzou os braços na altura do peito e esbouçou um sorriso sádico na face, e logo em seguida abriu seus olhos, focando todos aqueles que se faziam presentes no momento.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha do Uchiha e dos outros envolvidos na 'confusão' ao mirarem aqueles olhos. Olhos que momentos antes brilhavam como duas esmeraldas, mas que agora eram frios e sem vida. Literalmente mortos.

A voz da Haruno veio tão ou mais gélida que seu olhar, cravando uma estaca de gelo na alma daqueles que a fitavam e escutavam. Sua voz, antes doce e suave mesmo estando nervosa, estava mais pesada e um pouco mais grave. Não era a Sakura que se encontrava ali instantes antes...

**Sakura**: Hmmm...Que impertinência são todos vocês. Parem de gritaria no meu ouvido. Argh! –falou friamente, fitando-os ainda com o sádico sorriso e olhar.

**Itachi**: Você está bem, Sakura-chan? –perguntou temeroso.

Ela apenas soltou uma risada sarcástica e maldosa, assustando-os.

**Sakura**: Estou ótima! Agora... –caminhou até Temari, parando diante dela. –Você que é a medrosa, idiota. Está aqui tremendo de medo de mim, certo?.! –a garota engoliu seco. –Hunf, é só uma metida. Se sou estranha, o problema não é seu..._querida_...

Temari tremia com aquele olhar penetrante e aquela voz, parecia que rachavam ou quebravam sua alma em mil pedaços como estacas de gelo rígido. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, dando uns passos para trás e ficando com uma expressão medrosa.

**Temari**: Meninas, vamos almoçar! Até depois Itachi-kun. –as três se despediram e saíram rapidamente dali, sumindo da vista dos três que continuaram no local.

Hiroji e Itachi se entreolharam, voltando seus olhares e atenção para a Haruno de costas para eles, um pouco mais a frente. O rapaz de olhos avermelhados se aproximou calmamente dela, parando alguns centímetros.

**Itachi**: Você está mesmo bem, Sakura-chan? –perguntou num sussurro audível.

**Sakura**: Há, estou ótima. Vou ao banheiro, nos falamos depois. –nem ao menos se virou para fita-lo e já caminhou para dentro do prédio, calmamente como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

O rapaz olhou para o céu, vendo que logo a chuva iria recomeçar. Olhou para seu lado, onde agora se encontrava seu amigo, o qual parecia tão confuso quanto ele.

**Hiroji**: O que aconteceu com ela?

**Itachi**: Eu não sei, Hiroji. Não faço a mínima idéia. –respondeu simplesmente, dando a meia volta e dirigindo-se ao seu setor correspondente antes que a chuva começasse a cair.

O outro rapaz apenas o fitou, deu um suspiro cansado e seguiu o amigo. No final das contas não havia conseguido nenhuma 'oportunidade' com Sakura...

**oOo **

Adentrou no banheiro, percebendo que não era o mesmo no qual estava antes, pois o espelho não estava quebrado ali. Dirigiu-se até umas cabines particulares do banheiro, sentando-se sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário que ali estava. Abaixou a cabeça e foi contaminada pelo silêncio do local, tinha sorte de encontrar outro banheiro completamente vazio.

Seus punhos se cerraram e, num suspiro contendo um grito de dor, seus olhos recuperaram o brilho original e sua cabeça passou a latejar. Novamente as dores.

Levou uma das mãos até a cabeça, passando a fitar o teto e tentava lembrar do que havia acontecido. Parecia que tinha desmaiado por alguns minutos que mais pareceram uma eternidade. Fechou os olhos, levantou-se e saiu daquela cabine, colocando-se de frente para um dos espelhos, apoiando ambas as mãos na pia. Abriu a torneira, pegou um pouco daquela limpa água com as mãos e jogou no rosto, soltando um suspiro confuso logo em seguida. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho, sua face molhada e os pingos transparentes caíam por seu queixo de encontro a porcelana que constituía a pia.

Foi aí que um estralo ecoou em sua mente, juntamente com aquela voz inoportuna.

_"É, foi divertido...Mas vou deixar-te 'acordada' um pouco mais! Deveria me agradecer, sabia?.!"_

Aquelas palavras soaram maldosas e, por fim, sarcásticas ao terminar a frase. Os olhos verdes se arregalaram, entendendo de vez o que havia realmente acontecido.

Tinha perdido o controle!

Isso não podia acontecer! Como aquela maldição havia tomado o controle de si tão facilmente? Não era possível, estava tudo indo de mal a pior, ao seu ver.

**Sakura**: O que...?

_"Oras, vejo que nem notou...Pois bem, eu tomei conta por uns instantes para mostrar aquela tal de Temari que não se deve mexer conosco, afinal eu acho que, depois de tanto tempo sem mim, você adquiriu aquela sua personalidade calma e quieta que sempre teve desde criança. Aquela que apanhava em silêncio, recebendo xingamentos em silêncio...Há, tola!"_

A garota franziu a testa.

**Sakura**: Vá para o inferno, sua maldita!

_"Hahahaha...Eu? Ir para o Inferno? Então, para isso, terá que ir também...querida..."_

Sakura soltou um pequeno riso irônico.

**Sakura**: Vejo que nunca perderá essa sua mania de me chamar de 'querida'...

_"Ah, velhas manias são difíceis de se deixar para trás..."_

Um sorriso entristecido surgiu nos lábios da Haruno, a qual apenas abaixou o olhar, fitando qualquer ponto interessante em suas mãos apoiadas na pia.

_"Não fique assim triste, querida. Sabes que não é culpa sua..."_

**Sakura**: Por acaso então seria sua? –se pôs sarcástica, ainda com o sorriso e olhar triste.

_"Também sabes que isso não é verdade...A culpa não é minha, já que também não é sua. Sabe as 'regras'..."_

**Sakura**: Como me esquecer delas?.! Impossível, foi a primeira coisa na qual concordamos quando você apareceu.

_"Exato! A regra sempre foi: 'Se você não tem culpa, eu também não a tenho. Afinal eu sou você...'..."_

**Sakura**: E você é eu! –terminou a frase, dando um sorriso irônico e tratando de se acalmar.

Levantou o olhar, fitando-se no espelho mais uma vez.

**Sakura**: Mas isso não quer dizer que sua influência foi aquilo que acabou com minha vida!

_"Hmmm...deixarei você pensar sobre isso...Já lhe disse muitas vezes que a culpa não é minha, mas...Não acreditas! Tola, quebre sua cabeça então pensando nisso. Pouco me importa..."_

E sua mente se calou, assim como parou de latejar. Soltou um suspiro, aquilo estava realmente fugindo de seu controle e tinha que dar um basta naquela situação, assim como tinha que desaparecer com as lembranças de sua infância que invadiam sua mente sem dó nem piedade.

Escutou o sinal bater anunciando o final do Intervalo. Deu graças a Deus por isso, pelo menos agora iria se entreter com outras coisas, como na aula por exemplo, e pararia de pensar naquelas sensações inoportunas.

Caminhou até a porta do banheiro enquanto secava o rosto, saiu do local e cruzou com várias pessoas que corriam pelos corredores em direção a suas respectivas salas. E ela apenas fez o mesmo, indo para sua sala que ficava no andar de cima daquele setor...

**oOo **

A tempestade caía como se o mundo estivesse a ponto de se acabar. Parecia que o céu ia desabar encima daqueles que se encontravam em terra firme de tão escurecido e apavorante que se encontrava.

Rapidamente estacionou a moto na garagem, descendo do veículo e fechando a garagem com agilidade. Acompanhado pela garota com quem dividia a casa adentrou no local, fechando a porta logo em seguida e retirando sua capa de chuva completamente encharcada. A jovem fez o mesmo e caminhou até a sala, atravessando-a e entrando na cozinha, onde deixou sua capa de chuva na lavanderia ao lado do aposento. Voltou para a sala e encontrou com o Uchiha sentado no sofá, já com a TV ligada.

A Haruno soltou um suspiro cansado e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Pelo visto ele não mudaria tão cedo, deixando de lado aquele hábito e sua paixão pelos programas televisivos.

Caminhou lentamente até a escada, mas quando ia começar a subi-la uma voz interrogante a fez parar.

**Itachi**: O que está acontecendo, Sakura-chan? –perguntou sério e com a voz rouca e temerosa, fitando a TV.

**Sakura**: Do que está falando? –insinuou que de nada sabia.

**Itachi**: Sabe muito bem sobre o que estou falando. –insistiu, passando a fita-la, a qual se encontrava de costas para ele, ao lado da escada.

**Sakura**: Não, não sei! –mentiu.

**Itachi**: Estou falando sobre seu estranho comportamento hoje. Num minuto pareceu estar tendo um ataque de nervos e dores na cabeça, no outro está calma e estranhamente...apavorante. O que está havendo? –levantou-se, fitando-a.

**Sakura**: Isso não é da sua conta, não se meta. –começou a subir os degraus, mas no terceiro sentiu seu braço ser puxado para trás, virou o rosto e encarou o rapaz que a segurava.

**Itachi**: Corta essa! Porque você tem que ser tão complicada?.! –disse perdendo a paciência.

**Sakura**: Já lhe disse...Não é da sua conta... –disse num sussurro, cabisbaixa e fria.

**Itachi**: Porque? –sussurrou, largando-a.

**Sakura**: Só vou lhe dar um aviso, Itachi! –ele a mirou curioso. –Quando isso voltar a ocorrer, fique longe...Ou poderá se machucar! –virou-se e subiu rapidamente as escadas, adentrando em seu quarto e fechando a porta com força.

Já o Uchiha ficou ali, parado na escada, pensando nas palavras da Haruno. O silêncio tomou conta do local, tendo apenas o barulho da TV ligada ecoando na sala. Deu um suspiro, desceu os dois degraus nos quais se encontrava e voltou a se sentar no sofá, mas não prestando a mínima atenção no que estava sendo exibido na TV. Sua mente estava confusa, isso tinha que admitir...

**Itachi**: "Poderei me machucar?.! O que estava querendo dizer com isso, Sakura? Hunf, eu gostaria de te entender..." –pensou consigo mesmo.

O que aquilo significava afinal? Ela era estranha, mas tinha muita coisa mais por trás daquela personalidade melódica...Disso tinha certeza!

**oOo **

De costas para a porta de seu quarto e apoiada na mesma, observava a janela fechada apenas pelo fino vidro transparente, vendo as pesadas gotas de chuva se chocarem contra o mesmo. Soltou um suspiro, tendo sua vista nublada. Escorregou até o chão, sentando-se no mesmo com os joelhos erguidos e os braços apoiados nos mesmos. Sua cabeça latejava...

_"Muito bom...Estás com medo, querida?"_

**Sakura**: Você pode machuca-lo...não quero que isso aconteça de novo! –sussurrou como resposta.

_"Oras, ainda se lembra daquele fatídico ocorrido? Faz tanto tempo que nem mesmo eu me lembrava..."_

A garota percebeu o sarcasmo naquela voz. Franziu a testa, ficando mais séria e melancólica.

**Sakura**: Claro que me lembro...eram meus pais, idiota! –voltou a sussurrar, agora mais gélida.

_"Bah, pouco me importa! Aconteceu, o que posso fazer? Já passou...Ahhh cansei de escutar sua ladainha, eu vou me isolar. Mas não pense que estará livre, querida!"_

E foram suas últimas palavras antes de deixar a mente da Haruno. A mesma apenas sentiu sua dor de cabeça passar rapidamente e apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos, enquanto uma solitária lágrima escorria por seu rosto.

Ah, seus pais...Agora lembrou-se da 'história' que havia contado para o Uchiha sobre sua vida. Se amaldiçoava por isso, mas mentiras eram necessárias para que não fosse isolada novamente, como em sua infância perturbada.

Novamente estava tudo em risco. Sua vida, amigos, sua sanidade...Não podia deixar tudo se acabar assim por aquela maldição...

Não podia deixar tudo se repetir como antes...

Mas não sabia o que podia ser feito para mudar isso...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Oiew gente! n.n" Please, não me matem, apenas peço desculpas com o atraso desse Cap. aqui. Sei que prometi sempre postar as atualizações dessa fic junto com as da E.E, mas realmente não deu, o bloqueio não ajudou em nada...u.u" **

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado do Cap...Quero saber a opinião de vocês! n.n/ Ah, pareceu confuso? Pois bem, mudei o summary justamente por isso: "...pois existe muito mais segredos por trás de simples olhos verdes...", pois bem, muita coisa ainda tende a acontecer e a Fic ficará cada vez mais confusa a cada instante, a cada palavra! Prestem bem atenção, é o meu único conselho...xD**

**Reviews**

**Uchiha Rin**: Uia, nha, a Fic em si é para ser intrigante...o.O"! Bem, a Sakura não está exatamente louca mas, bah, espere e verá! xD Verdade, podemos algum dia nos encontrar, mas você sumiu do MSN pow...i.i...sumiu até aqui do site, não vale...Cadê você, Rin? . Bem, de qualquer jeito espero que goste desse cap. quando o ler...u.u' Beijos!

**Menina Maluquinha**: Nhyu, não colocamos nada na roda não, filhota...u.ú Contente-se com o seu Gaara-kun e eu fico tomando conta do MEU Itachi, beleza?.! XD O que achou desse cap.? Confuso?.! POis é, é a intenção...xD Bem, não posso dizer se ela terá ou não algum problema com isso, senão seria spoiler público e não pode! ´O.O E eu também gosto de sangue, tem gosto metálico, é mó bom...o.ob (será que é por isso que sou masoquista e me corto apenas para beber meu sangue? Uia...o.O)! Hahaha virou fã dessa Sakura? Você nem deve imaginar o que aguarda os personagens e as surpresas que todos terão...xD Ah, o espanhol? o.o' É uma longa história...xD Well, bye M2!

**Daisuka M.**: Oiew...o/ Que bom que gostou, quero só saber desse cap. aqui! o.o' Uia, valew...xD Capitulo 3 aqui e você não me supera em impetos assassinos, baby! Huhuhuhuhu (já ameacei meu primo com uma faca no pescoço dele...u.ú Pra aprender a parar de me encher o saco e deixar eu ver anime em paz...XDDD)! Beijos...n.n

**Yami No Katon Karura**: Oh, no hay de qué! Pues, los caps. eston demorando demasiado, yo lo sé, pero luego los entregaré a tú, por fas no te preocupes! Y lo siento por tardar tanto...Besos!

**Goddess-Chan**: Que bom que está amando, fico feliz em saber! \o\ Louca?.! Isso pode ser interpretado como "ROX"? xD Bem, a Sakura não tem esses pensamentos estranhos, bem...tem sim, mas ao mesmo tempo não tem...arghhhh é difícil explicar, só lendo para entender direito! u.u"! Espero que goste do Cap...n.n/ Kisus! Ah, e espanhol é fácil...eu pelo menos nunca fiz nenhum curso, aprendi sozinha graças ao tanto ler fics em espanhol dos casais que eu gosto, que passei a ler muito e acabei aprendendo! xP

**Hanna**: Que bom que gostou! Bem, nunca diga nunca, pois aqui já está o Cap. e espero que curta...n.n...Até!

**MitZarel Girl**: Não, não é nada desse gênero, não tem nada de 'sobrenatural' nessa fic...u.u... Huahua sabe como eu sou na hora de escrever, minhas idéias são piradas, já devia estar acostumada! xD Não se preocupe pela demora, tudo bem, pelo menos leu, certo? n.n/ Hmm InuYasha? Faz tempo que eu não leio uma fic desse anime, antes era viciada e virei Fic-Reader lendo Fics de Inu, mas virou tanta moda e começou a ter tantas histórias parecidas que enjoei de vez. Sobre o Sesshy+Rin, acho bem kawaii e até gosto, mas prefiro ele com a Kagura! \o\ Opa, que bom que está verdadeiramente gostando! Hmm, esse cap. está bem maior, né? Foram nove pages do Word, me superei em relação a essa Fic aqui...Ah claro, a Fic terá Romance sim, mas não é exatamente virada para esse gênero e, confessando um pequeno spoiler, essa Fic é mais virada para gênero dramático, psicológico dos personagens e coisas do tipo. Hmm, bem, acho que essa fic poderá sim ser estilo Lain...o.O" Depende de quem lê! xD Obrigada, sabe mesmo que odeio ser cobrada por algo que faço com tanto carinho...ú.ù" Ah, claro que estou gostando de escrever isso aqui, Drama é minha paixão, sabes disso! Demorei um pouco mas aqui está, e mais uma vez espero que tenha curtido...E sobre SakuIta, o romance deles está longe de acabar e você, nem ninguém, nem pode imaginar o final que preparei para a Fic! n.n Ja Matta Ne!

**Tai-Chan Suiyama**: TAIII! (pula em cima XD) Que bom que você veio comentar aqui, é difícil você comentar numa fic hein...o.ó' Bem, que bom que acha isso de minha humilde fic, miga! \o\ Você hein, sempre vidrada nos meus Dramas! xD É ótimo saber que você gosta do meu estilo de escrever e detalhar as coisas. As vezes acho que parece tudo um pouco repetitivo, mas acho que isso depende mais do leitor do que de mim...Bem, aqui já está o Cap., Tai...u.u...espero que goste mesmo hein! Kisus my best friend...xD

**Pronto gente, e esse aqui acabou...o.o Espero que gostem e não esqueçam as Reviews hein people! ¬¬'**

**Beijos...Yami! Não esqueçam...i.i...please...xD **


	4. Aproximação!

**Destinos Entrelaçados!**

**Capitulo 4: Aproximação!**

O dia já havia amanhecido. Calmo, úmido, uma pequena garoa caía do céu acizentado naquela manhã, trazendo junto alguns ventos gélidos. Ambos os dois jovens já se encontravam prontos, com seus uniformes de frio e bolsas em mãos, para logo se dirigirem para a faculdade.

Enquanto ele, como sempre, havia decidido ir em sua moto, ela havia optado por ir a pé. Não queria enfrentar as perguntas que, com certeza, o Uchiha lhe faria durante o caminho e precisava espairecer um pouco, ficar um pouco sozinha.

Seus olhos verdes viram o rapaz se afastar rapidamente com a moto. Suspirou, trancando a porta atrás de si e começou a caminhar, lenta e calmamente até o grande prédio. Seus olhos fixos no chão sob seus pés, e seus pensamentos voltados para uma pequena conversa particular que estava tendo em sua mente...Consigo mesma!

_"Ainda está triste, querida?"_

A Haruno franziu a testa.

**Sakura**: "Pare de chamar-me assim, merda! E não se meta mais, some da minha vida!"

_"Hmmm...e como queres que eu o faça? Queres que eu saia de seu corpo como se fosse um espírito encarnado?.! Há, idiota!"_

A jovem limitou-se a apenas suspirar pesadamente, sentindo seu sangue ferver com tamanha irritação.

_"Ahhh...Hahaha, tola!"_ –riu a Inner.

**Sakura**: "Hun?'

_"É por causa daquele garoto, acertei? É por isso que tens tanto medo de mim, pois sabe que eu posso acabar com tudo. Certo?"_

Sakura arregalou os olhos e parou de andar subitamente. Cerrou ambos os punhos e trincou os dentes, nervosa e com a testa franzida ao máximo. Apertou os olhos com força, contendo-se para não bater em si mesma numa vaga tentativa de acabar com aquela Inner.

**Sakura**: "CALE A BOCA! NÃO É NADA DISSO!"

_"Não precisa gritar, ok? Mas para Ter tido tal reação significa que eu realmente estou certa! Hahaha, eu não acredito nisso!"_ –dizia sarcástica e num tom malévolo.

**Sakura**: "Já disse para esquecer isso. Você está errada. Escutou? ERRADA!" –continuou a andar, tentando se acalmar enquanto tentava conter a vermelhidão que tomava conta de suas bochechas.

Foram alguns minutos de silêncio por parte de ambas. Inner havia se calado naquele momento, mas a Haruno sabia que, para Ter ficado quieta tão de repente, significava que estava armando fortes palavras contra ela naquele instante. Olhou para frente, percebendo então que estava diante dos portões da faculdade, reparando no movimento de alunos e professores, sem contar com os funcionários que pareciam nunca pararem de trabalhar.

Andou alguns passos, olhando ao redor. Parou seus orbes esmeraldas no estacionamento, vendo o Uchiha parado ao lado da moto, conversando com o tal Hiroji. Abaixou o rosto e suspirou. Olhou para seu punho direito, devidamente enfaixado com curativos devido ao 'incidente'do dia anterior.

_"Fique longe dele..."_ –disse de repente na mente perturbada da jovem, mas num tom sério.

**Sakura**: "Não pense que manda em mim..."

_"Eu estou te avisando..."_

Sakura engoliu seco.

_"Fique longe dele!"_

**Sakura**: "Doushite?" –atreveu-se a perguntar.

_"Se você decidir avançar, ele pode querer aproveitar também. E vocês dois viverão uma bela...hmmm... curtição!"_

**Sakura**: "E...?"

A Inner não respondeu de imediato. Foram cinco minutos de silêncio naquela estranha conversa que, pela primeira vez, a Inner se encontrava extremamente séria e seca em seu tom de voz. A Haruno continuou ali, parada, diante dos portões do prédio enquanto muitos estudantes passavam ao seu lado e a olhavam estranhados.

Suspirou.

_"E quando ele descobrir..."_ –respondeu finalmente.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, agora interessada nos argumentos da Inner.

_"Ele irá te deixar. Ele irá te odiar. Ele irá te temer...E você vai sofrer. Vai chorar. Vai gritar. Vai me odiar, de novo! E depois virá correndo até mim, pedindo ajuda, pedindo conselhos. E, quando eu decidir te ajudar...'_ –parou de súbito.

**Sakura**: "Nani? NANI?"

A Inner suspirou pesadamente antes de continuar.

_"Você não gostará dos resultados...E, mais uma vez, me odiará!"_

Sakura abaixou a cabeça, um tanto ofendida por Ter sido tachada de 'frágil'.

**Sakura**: "Isso não é verdade..."

_"Claro que é. Não se iluda!"_

A garota sorriu, de maneira irônica.

_"Apenas...fique longe dele..."_ –e mais uma vez se calou, deixando Sakura 'sozinha'.

A jovem de cabelos róseos sorriu tristemente e levantou o rosto, pensando nas palavras da Inner. Ela estava certa, tinha que admitir, mesmo sendo humilhante! Começou a andar, indo para sua sala sem rodeios e sem desviar sua atenção, pelo menos uma vez naquele dia. Adentrou na sala, vendo que a mesma estava quase vazia, sendo habitada apenas por outras três garotas e dois garotos. Sentou-se em seu lugar, arrumando o material sobre a mesa e logo depois olhou através da janela, diretamente para as nuvens acinzentadas que se agrupavam aos poucos.

Iria chover, foi essa a conclusão na qual chegou!

Que inútil...Mas...

Se pelo menos fosse _verdadeira_ como as nuvens, nada fosse como é...

**oOo **

Mais uma vez o Uchiha revirou os olhos, de mau humor. Estava no terceiro turno da aula daquele dia, ainda faltavam dois para o Intervalo, e já estava cansado de escutar a ladainha do Hiroji sentado ao seu lado, falando apenas de garotas e mais garotas. Que chatice! Bufou, virando-se para o 'amigo', com a testa franzida e parecendo bravo, fazendo Hiroji logo se calar, confuso.

**Hiroji**: O que foi, Itachi?

**Itachi**: Será que dá para você calar essa sua boca, por pelo menos um turno?.! –disse nervoso.

**Hiroji**: Ihhh...Tá nervoso é?.! Não venha descontar em mim não!

**Itachi**: Estou nervoso porque estou cansado de te escutar apenas falando merda no meu ouvido. Fica quieto por um minuto, porque eu estou querendo prestar atenção na aula, para variar. Ok?.!

Dito isso Hiroji fechou a cara, como se tivesse sido insultado e decidiu ficar quieto de uma boa vez. Itachi apenas voltou seus olhos para frente, focando-os no professor, tentando prestar atenção na aula, em vão já que seus pensamentos vagavam longe pousados numa certa garota de cabelos rosas. Suspirou, intrigado e com um pressentimento ruim. As palavras da Haruno na noite anterior foram estranhas e, por mais que escondesse, havia ficado um tanto perturbado.

Desde que a viu sabia que tinha algo estranho, ela era muito fria e também muito distante, cheia de mistérios, segredos. Principalmente a 'história' que ela havia lhe contado. Era tudo _perfeito_ demais! Morava com os pais que não aceitavam seus conceitos 'darks', sem contar que seus pais nunca a deixariam voltar para o Japão sozinha, para viver com os avós, com apenas nove anos de idade.

Com certeza, sem dúvida alguma, havia algo de muito errado nisso tudo...

**oOo **

Já era a hora do Intervalo. O tempo continuava fechado e parecia que não iria fazer sol tão cedo naquele dia. A jovem sentou-se num dos bancos, abaixo de uma grossa árvore. Pousou seus olhos nas folhas acima de sua cabeça, nos galhos, que balançavam com o vento que soprava calmamente... Soltou um suspiro, mal havia conseguido prestar atenção nas aulas pois havia passado a maior parte do tempo conversando 'com si mesma'.

_"E então? O que pensa fazer agora?"_

**Sakura**: "Já lhe disse que não sei!"

_"Aff...Você é muito devagar! Apenas siga o que eu lhe disse e tudo dará certo."_

Um sorriso irônico surgiu nos lábios da garota de cabelos rosados.

**Sakura**: "Ficar longe dele?.! Hunf, até parece!"

_"Argh! Não complica nossa situação, caramba! Você me tira a paciência, sabia?"_ –e sumiu da mente da Haruno, calando-se.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça, entristecida. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, em sã consciência, estava em dúvida sobre confiar ou não em sua Inner. Afinal, parecia que ela estava com a razão dessa vez, mas mesmo assim não queria afastar-se do garoto.

Desde a primeira vez que o viu, havia achado-o realmente interessante...E atrativo! Ele era bonito, uma verdadeira tentação, às vezes engraçado, esperto e muito ousado. Admitia internamente que tinha uma grande atração pelo Uchiha, sem dúvida alguma!

A questão era: com base nisso, deveria mesmo duvidar, dessa vez, de sua própria Inner?

**oOo **

Uma forte chuva caía naquele momento. As aulas já haviam acabado naquele dia, e havia ido rapidamente para casa, sendo que o seu companheiro ainda não havia chegado. Encontrava-se debaixo do chuveiro ligado na água quente, sem fazer nenhum movimento, deixando a água escorrer por todo seu corpo despido e por seus cabelos.

Já havia se passado uns dez minutos. Desligou o chuveiro após terminar o banho e saiu do banheiro, cobrindo-se com uma simples toalha branca na altura das coxas. Escutou a porta de entrada da casa abrir-se e fechar-se logo em seguida, presumindo que o rapaz havia chegado. Suspirou, relembrando as palavras de sua Inner.

Vasculhou suas gavetas em busca de algo confortável para colocar, escolhendo um short curto preto e uma camiseta regata curta meio rosada. Jogou a roupa em cima da cama e, quando ia tirar a toalha, assustou-se com o Uchiha que acabara de abrir sua porta, sem nenhuma cerimônia, e a fechara fortemente atrás de si.

O fitou, com uma expressão nervosa, e cruzou os braços, segurando a toalha em seu corpo. Ele se mantinha sério, como se não tivesse reparado na situação da garota, e se aproximou devagar, ficando á alguns centímetros de distância. Ela levantou o rosto para encara-lo nos olhos, devido a diferença de altura.

**Sakura**: Saia daqui, eu vou me trocar! E deveria bater antes de entrar, sabia?.! –sua voz saiu irritada.

**Itachi**: Porque veio embora e não me esperou, para te dar carona? –ignorou completamente as palavras anteriores dela.

Ela apenas franziu a testa.

**Sakura**: Porque sim! Você não é meu motorista, então não tenho a obrigação de te avisar quando eu for vir embora. –exclamou.

Ele trincou os dentes, impaciente. Porque ela era assim? No dia em que se conheceram ela parecia ser alguém alegre, no dia seguinte ela ficou completamente estranha e tudo piorou no dia anterior. Agora estava nervosa, sem motivos aparentes! Tá certo que possui uma forte atração pela garota, mas não conseguia entende-la de maneira nenhuma...Às vezes chegava a pensar que ela possui _duas personalidades_...

Aproximou-se mais, diminuindo a distância entre eles, segurando seus ombros com força. Ela tentou se soltar, mas foi em vão, voltando a fita-lo ainda mais nervosa.

**Sakura**: ME SOLTE AGORA, ITACHI! –gritou com fúria.

**Itachi**: NÃO! –rebateu no mesmo tom. –Eu quero entender...

**Sakura**: Entender o que, porra?

**Itachi**: Entender porque você é ASSIM! Está sempre com um humor diferente, não consigo compreender o porquê disso...

**Sakura**: Não é da sua conta, idiota. Não se meta! –olhou para o outro lado, não querendo fita-lo diretamente.

**Itachi**: Sim, me meto e continuarei a me intrometer! –apertou mais os ombros da jovem, fazendo-a fita-lo nos olhos, confusa por tal atitude de sua parte. –Porque não posso ignorar minha preocupação por alguém importante, não posso ignorar o que sinto por você...

Os olhos esmeraldas da Haruno se arregalaram espantados, mudando sua expressão facial de nervosa para surpresa. Ao mesmo tempo em que suas bochechas levemente se tingiam de um forte rubor. Abriu a boca para falar, mas quando ia dizer algo, sentiu o garoto soltar seus ombros e pousar as mãos em seu rosto, beijando-a sem pedir permissão, de forma ardente e cheia de sentimento.

A única coisa que fez foi retribuir. Alguns segundos depois se separaram uns dez centímetros. Ele mantinha o rosto da jovem entre suas mãos, olhando-a nos olhos e sorrindo internamente ao vê-la ruborizada, chegando a conclusão de que ela ficava extremamente linda assim. Voltou a se aproximar, dessa vez lentamente e, ao vê-la fechar os olhos, sorriu beijando-a mais uma vez.

Sakura sentiu a língua do Uchiha dar uma investida contra sua boca, pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo. Entreabriu os lábios, dando passagem para a língua faminta do rapaz. Ele percorria todo o interior da boca da Haruno, saboreando-a lentamente e profundamente, levando ambas as mãos para a cintura dela, enlaçando-a com força e erguendo-a um pouco.

A Haruno enlaçou o pescoço do Uchiha com ambos os braços. Sentiu ser deitada, devagar, em sua cama, enquanto ele interrompia o beijo, ficando sobre a garota que se mantinha cada vez mais corada. Itachi jogou as roupas que estavam em cima da cama no chão, logo depois retirando a própria camisa do uniforme que ainda usava.

Sakura ficou admirando-o, em silêncio, olhando atentamente cada ação dele. Itachi voltou a se posicionar sobre ela, beijando-lhe o pescoço ardentemente, dando leves mordiscadas. Ela voltou a abraça-lo pelo pescoço, gemendo ao receber cara carícia do jovem.

O Uchiha foi subindo ambas as mãos pelo corpo da garota, ainda coberto pela toalha, enquanto sentia suas costas serem acariciadas por ela ao abraça-lo. Afastou-se mais uma vez, pousando uma das mãos sobre o nó que segurava a toalha no corpo de Sakura. Sua voz saiu num simples e carinhoso sussurro.

**Itachi**: Eu te amo...

Ela ficou estática por alguns segundos, logo depois sorrindo docemente como ele nunca havia presenciado antes. Acariciou uma das bochechas dele com a costa da mão, sussurrando um pequeno: "Eu também". Ele sorriu e desfez o nó da toalha, retirando-a por completo, enquanto voltava a beijar a Haruno sem nenhuma cerimônia, sendo retribuído no mesmo instante.

**oOo **

Remexeu-se na cama, abrindo os olhos escarlates pouco a pouco. Olhou ao redor, sonolento, vendo que não se encontrava em seu quarto. Olhou para a janela, já era de noite e a chuva continuava forte do lado de fora. Seus olhos pousaram sobre a garota de cabelos rosados adormecida ao seu lado, calmamente, e com um dos braços sobre seu peito despido. Sorriu singelo, suspirando logo em seguida.

Depois olhou para o relógio ao seu lado, no criado-mudo, vendo que eram oito horas da noite. Nossa, havia dormido bastante mesmo. Com cuidado retirou o braço da garota de seu peito e se levantou, sem fazer barulho pois não queria acorda-la. Andou até o banheiro, adentrando nele, e ligou o chuveiro, tomando um belo banho. Voltou rapidamente, começando a arrumar as roupas que estavam jogadas no chão do quarto, vestindo-se...

Mas, ao pegar sua camisa que se encontrava no chão e em frente ao criado-mudo, avistou um pequeno caderno de capa preta, embaixo da cama. Dobrou sua camisa, ainda segurando-a em sua mão, e pegou o caderno, olhando-o confuso. Saiu do quarto após dar um leve beijo na testa da garota, ainda com o caderno em mãos, e adentrou em seu próprio quarto.

Jogou o caderno sobre sua cama, trocou de roupa, colocando seu uniforme em seu devido lugar e devidamente dobrado.

Após estar trocado, sentou-se na borda de sua cama e pegou o caderno, abrindo-o. Percebeu que as folhas também eram negras, com alguns desenhos em prata. Na primeira folha vinha os dizeres "My Diary", também em prata. Começou a folhear o caderno, vendo as datas e reparando que as primeiras folhas estavam em branco...

Parou na folha com a data: 11 de novembro de 1995. A letra parecia ser meio infantil e, calculando a data impressa no cabeçário do papel, era de quando ela tinha uns nove anos de idade(N/A: A Fic se passa em 2005, ok?) apenas. Levando-se pela curiosidade, continuou a ler o diário da amada.

Poderia estar cometendo uma invasão de privacidade. Mas as primeiras palavras escritas pela Haruno, naquela folha, lhe chamaram a atenção...

_Querido Diário...Nunca escrevi em você antes, mas não sei como desabafar...Pois algo estranho acabou de acontecer comigo..._

Talvez fosse a chave para o estranho passado da garota que ama. Talvez valesse a pena ler...Talvez...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Peço milhões de desculpas pela demora gente, não só com essa fic como com a EE também! Mas, realmente, dessa vez não deu para evitar: viagem de férias, eventos de anime, aulas chegando, bloqueios e, o pior de tudo, depressão...Não me perguntem o porquê, é uma longa história e não estou afim de relembra-la!**

**Ah sim, pequeno Lime ItaSaku neste capitulo. Espero que tenham gostado! Mas já vou logo avisando: não se iludam, não fiquem animado com isso. Todos vão odiar o final, mas eu sou cruel, huhuhu...Faltam apenas dois capitulos para acabar a fic(sim, eu já os escrevi também), e não terá epílogo! u.u**

**Reviews**:

Kisa Sohma Hyuuga, Menina Maluquinha, Tai-Chan Suiyama, Arashi, MitZrael Girl, Yami and Raito, Musa Kyoyama, NaNe, Youkokurama e Shadow.laet.

**Valew mesmo gente, espero que gostem do capitulo...**

**Beijos...Yami!**


	5. Folhas Negras!

**Destinos Entrelaçados!**

**Capitulo 5: Folhas Negras!**

Abriu os olhos, lentamente, ainda sentindo seu corpo um tanto pesado devido o sono. Sorriu alegremente, sentindo-se realmente feliz pelo que havia acontecido horas atrás. Procurou o Uchiha com os olhos, mas não o achou no quarto, presumindo que o mesmo já deveria Ter se levantado. Olhou para o relógio, quase nove horas da noite.

Suspirou e se levantou, indo direto para outro banho, na intenção de espantar o pequeno sono que ainda a atormentava. Saiu do banheiro, colocando a roupa que pretendia usar anteriormente e dirigiu-se à cama, para arruma-la. Mas arregalou os olhos, desesperada, ao retirar o travesseiro do lugar e perceber que algo ali estava faltando...

Abaixou-se e procurou debaixo da cama, na esperança que apenas tivesse caído. Mas não encontrou o que procurava! Desesperou-se, arregalando seus olhos de angústia ao escutar as palavras da Inner em sua mente.

_"Adivinhe quem o encontrou primeiro...Querida..."_ –voltou a se calar.

Sakura saiu de seu quarto em disparada, adentrando sem cerimônias no quarto de Itachi. Sua expressão se entristeceu por completo e seus olhos ficaram marejados ao observar o amado. Ele se encontrava sentado na borda de sua cama, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e com ambas as mãos na cabeça, parecendo altamente perturbado. E, jogado aos pés do rapaz, aquilo que procurava...

Seu diário! Aberto!

Encostou-se numa das laterais da porta, para não cair, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, livremente.

O Uchiha a fitou, dava para ver em seus olhos o quanto estava perturbado com tudo aquilo que leu. O rapaz engoliu seco, sua vez veio embargada.

**Itachi**: O que significa tudo isso...Sakura? –sussurrou.

As palavras que lera ainda eram bastante nítidas em sua mente.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_11 de Novembro de 1995_

_Querido Diário...Nunca escrevi em você antes, mas não sei como desabafar...Pois algo estranho acabou de acontecer comigo..._

_Na escola algumas meninas ficaram me enchendo, na semana passada. De novo! Não sei porque, mas elas adoram ficar me provocando! Normalmente eu não digo nada, mas dessa vez foi diferente...Digamos assim...Uma voz ecoou em minha mente, parecia eu falando mas a voz era mais grossa. Não sei direito explicar! _

_Por um momento eu senti como se estivesse desmaiada. No minuto seguinte, as garotas que ficaram me enchendo estavam todas machucadas, cheias de arranhões e choravam. Eu fiquei assustada, ainda mais depois de olhar para minhas próprias mãos e vê-las com algumas manchas de sangue. _

_Eu as machuquei!_

_E, depois disso, ninguém nunca mais chegou perto de mim. Perdi até minha melhor amiga, ela agora tem medo de mim. Não sei como tive coragem de fazer aquilo...Não sei..._

_Não sei o que fazer! E a voz continua falando em minha mente, não sei quem é, não sei o que é. Ela diz que ela é o meu 'eu verdadeiro'. Mas eu não acredito..._

_Preciso que alguém me ajude..._

_Estou ficando com medo...De mim mesma..._

**oOo **

_15 de Novembro de 1995_

_Essa voz não pára de falar comigo! Eu comecei a chama-la de Inner, porque li na Internet que algumas pessoas possuem dupla personalidade, então acho que eu devo ser uma dessas pessoas... _

_Mas sinto que minha Inner é diferente. Ela é...ela é...Não sei como dizer, diabólica! Às vezes sinto umas dores na cabeça, ela começa a latejar, sabe?.! E eu sinto como se estivesse desmaiada, de novo, e quando "acordo" vejo que eu fiz um grande estrago. É como se essa Inner se incorporasse em mim e fizesse os estragos..._

_Hoje de tarde eu briguei com minha mãe. Ela brigou comigo por causa das coisas estranhas que eu ando fazendo na escola, pois "eu" ando machucando muito as crianças ao redor. Também discutiu comigo pelo fato de eu estar...Hmmm...Meio "dark"! Está certo que sempre gostei de filmes de terror, rock e tal, mas ela disse que eu estou começando a ultrapassar os limites! E acho que estou mesmo._

_Eu tentei explicar para ela que não era eu que estava fazendo tudo aquilo com os outros, e sim uma Inner dentro da minha cabeça! Mas ela me chamou de louca e me bateu. Eu senti novamente aquela dor na cabeça e "desmaiei"..._

_Quando acordei, eu vi que havia atacado dois vasos de vidro em minha mãe e que ela estava com alguns cortes grades nos braços. _

_Nha, tô chorando até agora! Porque a Inner faz isso, hein? _

_Eu estou ficando assustada...Não sei se posso controlar isso..._

**oOo **

_22 de Novembro de 1995_

_Agora eu entendo. _

_Passei a conversar com a Inner. Estranho, né?.! Também acho, Diário! _

_Ela fica me chamando de "querida". Odeio isso! Não gosto de como ela fala comigo, acho repugnante, estranho. Ela fala de um jeito diabólico e perverso! Mas vamos deixar isso para lá, tenho que te contar a conversa que eu e ela tivemos ontem...Durou horas, enquanto eu estava aqui trancada em meu quarto, de castigo por mais uma "confusão" que a Inner aprontou na escola usando meu corpo._

_A Inner me disse que, o motivo de eu ser sempre quieta e solitária(sem contar meio dark), eu escondo minha verdadeira "face" dentro de mim mesma, que no caso é ela. E que, na verdade, eu sou a "Segunda personalidade" desse corpo. Como se ela fosse a verdadeira Sakura, e eu a falsa, e ela se esconde atrás de uma face pacífica._

_Também me disse que ela só se manifestou porque estava cansada de toda a autoridade que me envolve, sem eu reagir nem nada. _

_Agora sim...Estou com medo..._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura engoliu seco. Perdeu o controle de suas pernas, caindo sentada no chão, de cabeça baixa. As lágrimas pareciam não Ter fim, caindo por suas bochechas e pingando até o chão quando chegavam em seu queixo.

Sua Inner estava calada, assim como ela, escutando atentamente enquanto Itachi lia as páginas de seu Diário. Aquelas folhas negras que guardavam seu obscuro passado...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_01 de Dezembro de 1995_

_Estou chorando, Diário, chorando muito! Sabe por que, Diário? Porque a Inner passou dos limites! Dessa vez não tem perdão para ela, passou de todos os limites possíveis!_

_O vestido branco que estou usando agora está todo manchado de vermelho, Diário! Eu não acredito, ainda, no que ela teve capaz de fazer. _

_Ela matou meus pais, Diário! ELA MATOU MEUS PAIS! Estou chorando muito, Diário, muito mesmo! _

_Minha mãe estava brigando de novo comigo, porque minha situação na escola só estava piorando. Eu tentei responder, mas meu pai também a apoiava em tudo que ela dizia! Que eu sou louca, que eu estou doente por ficar machucando todos ao meu redor, inclusive a mim mesma, às vezes. _

_A Inner ficou irritada com tudo isso e eu me senti desmaiada por horas. Quando acordei eu os vi, mortos no chão da sala, com facas nas costas. Tudo sujo de sangue, o chão, as paredes...Tudo! Inclusive minhas roupas, meus braços, e minhas mãos que eu já lavei..._

_A polícia ainda não chegou...Mas vai chegar..._

_Porque a Inner tinha que fazer isso, Diário?_

_Eu a odeio...Eu a odeio..._

_Eu definitivamente a odeio!_

_Mas ainda não entendo...Se ela é minha verdadeira natureza, porque ela só foi de manifestar agora, depois de nove anos?_

**oOo **

_05 de Fevereiro de 1996_

_Faz tempo, né Diário?.! A Inner continua aqui, eu não consigo desaparecer com ela. Ela sempre me diz a mesma coisa: "Eu sou a verdadeira Sakura, você é apenas um disfarce no qual eu me escondo!". Continuo odiando-a com todas as minhas forças! _

_Estou no Japão, sabe?.! Estou morando com meus avós. Porque? Porque são meus únicos parentes vivos atualmente. A polícia chegou lá em casa e presenciou a cena. Me levaram para a delegacia, mas na hora que eles foram me interrogar, a Inner tomou conta de mim._

_Me perguntaram o que havia acontecido. Ela respondeu passando-se por mim, disse que uns caras estranhos haviam entrado em casa e os havia matado na minha frente, e que eu só estava suja porque os abracei quando percebi que estavam mortos, sendo que os caras já haviam ido embora. _

_Ela deve Ter fingido muito bem, deve até Ter chorado. Afinal, os policiais pareceram Ter acredito em tudo. _

_Fiquei uma semana num orfanato perto de onde eu morava. Fiquei lá até eles conseguirem contatar meus avós e providenciar minha vinda para cá, onde estou agora._

_Sempre que me machuco ou vejo sangue, eu lembro da morte dos meus pais e a Inner vem me atormentar dizendo que eles mereceram, e eu apenas posso xinga-la mentalmente. Pena eu não poder fazer nada contra ela, já que ela é eu. _

_Amo muito meus avós, eles são muito bons comigo e tentam me manter longe de qualquer coisa que possa me lembrar da morte de meus pais. Os admiro..._

_Só espero que a Inner fique longe deles..._

_Só isso..._

**oOo **

_26 de Abril de 1996_

_Maldita Inner! Continua me atormentando, como sempre, acho que logo vou acabar me acostumando..._

_Acabo de voltar do velório de meu avô. Ele morreu, ontem, atropelado por um cara bêbado que estava fugindo da polícia porque não queria ser multado. Minha avó está tão triste, estou tão mal por ela, Diário! Mas não sei o que dizer para conforta-la. Está agora trancada no quarto dela, deve estar chorando, estou escutando aqui de meu quarto._

_Sinto tanta pena e tanta tristeza, Diário..._

_E a Inner fica sempre me dizendo: "Pouco a pouco você vai ficar completamente sozinha. Tão sozinha que só terá a mim!"_

_Não sei mais o que fazer, Diário. Quase não estou mais agüentando essa situação..._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura, pouco a pouco, se levantou. Sem cessar o choro, caminhou lentamente até o Uchiha que havia acabado de ler mais uma das folhas negras ali contidas. Ele se levantou, assustando-a e fazendo-a parar de andar, ainda o olhando.

Itachi a olhou nos olhos. Sua face perturbada, seus olhos arregalados e levemente marejados, sua boca semi aberta por causa da surpresa. Ele fez um sinal para que ela parasse ali mesmo e que não se aproximasse mais.

Ergueu o Diário, virando mais uma folha, até a próxima 'revelação'.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_30 de Julho de 1996_

_A Inner tinha razão, Diário. Estou realmente ficando completamente sozinha! Faz três dias que houve o velório de minha avó, também. Ela sofreu de problemas no coração._

_Eu soube que ela sempre teve saúde frágil, mas parece que isso piorou depois da morte de meu avô. _

_Não consigo parar de chorar, sabe?.! Agora não tenho mais ninguém! Sou apenas uma garota de 10 anos completamente órfã, já que não tenho mais nenhum parente vivo. Hoje de manhã recebi um telefonema da Assistência Social, parece que estão providenciando para mim um novo orfanato. _

_Parece que não tenho escolha. _

_Realmente...Estou sozinha, Diário._

**oOo **

_28 de Setembro de 1996_

_Sabe onde estou? Há, então deixe-me te contar! Passei um mês e pouco no orfanato, mas já fui adotada! O nome da mulher é Hanako Mitoshi, ela é uma psicóloga solteira que não pode Ter filhos. _

_Ela me adotou por Ter me achado educada e muito inteligente. Realmente gosto muito dela, é muito legal. Ela sabe de tudo que houve com meus pais(menos a parte de eu tê-los matado) e disse que fará como meus avós faziam, para não me deixar lembrar do que aconteceu ano passado! Estou feliz por Ter saído daquele orfanato, era muito chato e não fiz amizade com ninguém, já que a Inner se manifestava sempre que alguém tentava falar comigo, para espantar todos!_

_Ela quer é que eu fique sozinha, para só Ter ela e passar a confiar nela. Assim ela terá completo controle de mim. Mas não vou deixar!_

_Dessa vez farei de tudo para que a Inner não cause nenhum mal à Mitoshi-san!_

**oOo **

_03 de Janeiro de 1997_

_Estou surtando, Diário! A Inner está fazendo de tudo para tentar afastar a Mitoshi-san de mim. Ela quer me deixar completamente sozinha. O que eu faço? Pena que você não pode me responder! _

_O pior é que, devido as aparições da Inner e minha mudança de comportamento(melhor dizendo: do nada, viro de "Rainha da Paz" para "Deusa da Guerra"), Mitoshi-san começou a me avaliar mentalmente, afinal ela é psicóloga. _

_Ontem, de tarde, após a Inner desaparecer de novo, ela começou a me fazer algumas perguntas. Ela disse que eu tenho problemas psicológicos, a única explicação para essa minha mudança de comportamento. Eu não consegui me conter e disse que possuo dupla personalidade. Contei tudo para ela, tudo que a Inner havia me explicado...Mas parei para não contar sobre o ano passado..._

_Ela nada disse. Mas hoje de manhã, depois do café, ela me disse que havia entendido tudo que eu havia falado. Ela disse que, se eu quisesse me manter nesse "disfarce", eu devo me afastar de tudo aquilo que chama a Inner: lembranças do passado como a morte de meus pais, ou o modo como eu era sempre perturbada na escola, coisas do tipo._

_Acho que farei isso...Vou ignorar a Inner, aliás. Quem sabe, assim, ela cansa de tentar chamar minha atenção, de tentar me deixar perturbada e me deixa em paz de uma boa vez!_

**oOo **

_04 de Junho de 1997_

_Talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia eu ignorar a Inner. Porque ela se tornou mais insuportável ainda! Ela se manifestou uma semana depois daquilo que a Mitoshi-san me disse, ela não estava gostando daquelas avaliações, estavam irritando-a, perturbando-a definitivamente! Ela então tentou algo contra a Mitoshi-san, mas eu consegui impedir que uma tragédia acontecesse, agindo como louca e brigando comigo mesma, praticamente..._

_Acho que Mitoshi-san não mais agüentou aquilo._

_Porque estou dizendo isso, Diário? Vou te contar onde estou...Hmmm...Vejamos: é uma sala grande, com uma janela bem lá em cima e bem pequena, trancada com um vidro bem grosso. Tudo é branco, tem uma cama, um pequeno armário pra mim guardar minhas coisas e a porta de entrada é trancada com cadeado, por fora._

_Resumindo? Sou uma criança de 11 anos de idade internada num Hospício! Mitoshi-san providenciou que uma professora de matérias gerais me desse aulas aqui, para que eu não desperdiçasse toda minha vida aqui dentro._

_Mas acho que essa vida que estou tendo agora, meses trancada nesse lugar silencioso, sem ninguém me enchendo, sempre tomando remédios para problemas mentais, afastou a Inner. Talvez ela deve Ter achado tudo isso tão "chato"(por assim dizer) que deve Ter se afastado, já que não tem ninguém para ela afastar ou ferir..._

_Fico feliz em saber disso...Pelo menos está tudo voltando ao "normal" para mim, apesar de estar aqui! Nesse lugar._

_Mas ainda não muda o fato de eu ser apenas um disfarce..._

**oOo **

_21 de Outubro de 2004_

_Uau! Agora sim faz tempo que não escrevo, né Diário? _

_Vejamos alguma novidade que eu possa contar para você hoje! Ah sim, tenho muitas, muito importantes, por sinal._

_A três anos, Mitoshi-san faleceu. Ela tinha leucemia. Me levaram ao velório dela, na verdade sinto falta dela. Antes de morrer ela havia pedido à direção do Hospício que continuassem a chamar a professora para me dar aulas, pois sempre prezou muito minha inteligência. Agradeço à ela, sempre gostei mesmo de estudar com aquela professora. _

_Bem, mês passado fui liberada do Hospício. Me disseram que Mitoshi-san havia pedido para eu ser liberada apenas um tempo antes de Ter que prestar vestibular, apesar de eu já estar "curada" a um bom tempo. Ela não lhes contou o motivo de pedir isso, mas eu sei qual é por isso ainda a agradeço. Agora estou vivendo na casa dela, que ela deixou para mim em seu testamento. Muito obrigada mesmo, Mitoshi-san! Aliás, não preciso dizer que estou com 19 anos, né? Tenho idade para morar sozinha! _

_Ah, semana que vem vou prestar vestibular para a melhor universidade aqui do Japão! Na verdade ela fica numa ilha, estranho não?.! Mas tudo bem, só espero entrar nela!_

_Ah claro, Inner? Nunca mais, e faz tempo! Foi bom eu ficar naquele lugar, pois nunca mais aconteceu algo que me fizesse lembrar de coisas que envolviam a Inner, assim ela não apareceu. Nem mesmo um simples ferimento..._

_Nada!_

**oOo **

_28 de Dezembro de 2004_

_Em duas semanas começam as aulas na Universidade. E sim, eu passei no vestibular com uma das melhores notas! _

_Mas não sei...Algo está me incomodando..._

_A Inner?.! Ainda bem que não! Aquela peste sumiu de vez! Mas sei lá, um mal pressentimento._

_Na verdade um horrível pressentimento! Não sei, acho melhor eu esquecer isso, deve ser coisa da minha cabeça de idiota, duh! _

_Agora devo apenas pensar em arrumar minhas coisas para a Universidade! _

**oOo **

_16 de Janeiro de 2005_

_Estou me dando bem na faculdade de música. Acho que estou sentindo algo pelo meu companheiro de casa, desde a primeira vez que o vi. Ele é muito interessante!_

_Mas eu não deveria Ter ignorado meu mal pressentimento. Ela voltou...Eu me cortei, vi o sangue escorrer pelo meu dedo(que acabei de cobrir com um band-aid), vi o sangue deslizar sobre a lâmina da faca e pingar até o chão sob meus pés. E então, lembrei-me..._

_Lembrei-me que eu feri aquelas meninas na escola. Lembrei-me que eu feri minha mãe ao atacar-lhe os vasos de vidro. Lembrei-me de Ter esfaqueado meus próprios pais. Lembrei-me de Ter tentado ferir Mitoshi-san..._

_Lembrei-me que sou apenas um disfarce pacífico, para uma personalidade diabólica que voltou a se manifestar em minha mente!_

_Hoje ela se liberou. Hoje eu e ela discutimos muito. Hoje voltei a me ferir por culpa dela. Hoje ela assustou algumas meninas, mandando-as para longe de mim._

_Hoje percebo que tudo acabou sendo em vão. Pois não existe meios para se afastar uma personalidade própria. _

_Hoje eu aceito...Que sou um patético disfarce..._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

E assim, ao acabar de ler a última folha escrita, fechou o Diário, largando-o e deixando-o cair no chão. Suspirou, era demais para sua mente! Meu Deus! Saber que a garota que ama é uma assassina que matou os próprios pais era perturbador. Puta que pariu, havia feito amor com ela! Havia depositado todos os seus melhores sentimentos nela! Estava apaixonado por ela...

Mas isso não mudava a realidade, infelizmente. Muito menos o passado dela.

Sakura aproximou-se dele rapidamente, abraçando-o mas não recebendo retribuição. Agora chorava desesperada. Não era para ser assim! Não depois de tudo que havia acontecido á poucas horas atrás entre eles dois...Não depois de Ter encontrado alguém que realmente ama, sendo correspondida!

**Sakura**: Por favor, esqueça! Por favor, esqueça! Eu te amo, Itachi! Eu te amo, te amo muito e isso nunca vai mudar. Nem mesmo a Inner pode mudar isso...Por favor, esqueça. Eu te amo. TE AMO! –exclamou em soluços e lágrimas que não conseguia evitar.

O Uchiha encontrava-se cabisbaixo. Sua longa franja cobria seus olhos marejados, impedindo que qualquer um os visse, enquanto seu longo cabelo negro caía por seus ombros. Sua voz veio fria, sem vida, sem calor, sem sentimento...

**Itachi**: A Inner...Está se manifestando?

A Haruno apenas assentiu, ainda abraçando-o e soluçando devido ao choro.

Itachi a afastou, interrompendo o abraço. Mordeu o lábio inferior, ainda cabisbaixo. Levou ambas as mãos ao rosto, cobrindo-o. Foram alguns minutos de silêncio, até o rapaz decidir abaixar os braços e suspirar longamente. Ele engoliu seco antes de falar pela última vez naquela conversa.

**Itachi**: Eu te amo...Amo você, não a Inner... –sussurrou. –Mas o que eu amo é apenas alguém irreal. Uma farsa, um disfarce. Você...não existe... –disse pesadamente, dando a conversa por encerrada.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, levando uma das mãos à boca impedindo um grito de depressão passar por seus lábios. Itachi passou por seu lado, indo em direção á saída daquele quarto. Estava altamente perturbado...

A jovem deixou ambos os braços caírem, abaixando a cabeça e fazendo com que sua franja cobrisse suas esmeraldas encharcadas. Sem o amor do único que a fazia lutar contra sua Inner, não havia mais motivo para ela querer continuar como um disfarce para sempre...Não havia mais motivos para segurar sua _verdadeira personalidade_...

Foram apenas dois segundos de dor, até ela levantar a cabeça novamente com os olhos fechados, cerrando ambos os punhos. Virou o rosto, abriu os olhos e o viu sair do quarto, escutando-o descer as escadas.

Estreitou um pouco os olhos. Cujos não brilhavam mais como antes...Estavam secos, sem vida, sem emoção, sem nenhum brilho.

Afinal, só os olhos do disfarce brilhavam. Os da verdadeira Haruno Sakura, não...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Sim, sim, simmmm! Todo o passado de Sakura revelado, isso deve ser um alívio para aqueles que estavam confusos com o que estava acontecendo com ela. E sim, me odeiem, não foi uma história nada bonita, eu sei...Bem, mas acho que vão me odiar mais depois que eu postar o último capitulo...**

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado...Sobre a EE, sinto muito leitores do meu 'xodó', mas a atualização vai demorar bem mais do que eu previ. A história está complicada, tenho muita coisa para escrever, mas tenham certeza de que o capitulo será enorme, como sempre.**

**Reviews**:

MitZrael Girl, Shadow.laet, Uzumaki-kawaii, As-Tres-Lokas-do-F, Tai-Chan Suiyama, NaNe, Lu-Otaku, Misaki Matsuya e Kisa Sohma Hyuuga.

**Thanks very much for reviews! Read and Review!**

**Beijos...Yami!**


	6. Eterna Perturbação!

**Destinos Entrelaçados!**

**Capitulo 6: Eterna Perturbação!**

Estava sentado de frente para sua escrivaninha. Mantinha sua concentração focada em sua lição de casa, apesar de que a mesma estava um tanto difícil. Largou a caneta em cima da mesa, levando uma das mãos à nuca e suspirando cansando.

Não estava fácil resolver aquilo. Precisava de ajuda urgente! Olhou para o seu celular, talvez pudesse ligar para Itachi e pedir uma 'mãozinha', apesar de que ele parecia meio nervoso naquele dia, mas não custava nada tentar.

Aproximou a mão do celular e o pegou. Mas quando ia começar a digitar o número, o aparelho começou a tocar. Olhou para o número na tela, vendo que quem estava lhe ligando era justamente o Uchiha. Apertou o botão e aproximou o celular da orelha, falando logo em seguida.

**Hiroji**: Errr...Itachi?

Por alguns segundos o silêncio se instalou entre eles. Quando ia novamente pronunciar o nome do amigo, o escutou sussurrar algo que, com sorte, havia conseguido escutar.

_'Sakura...'_

Arregalou os olhos, confuso. Escutou o baque do telefone cair no chão. Gritou o nome do Uchiha, mas não recebeu resposta. Ao invés disso, pôde escutar vários gritos tanto de Itachi quanto da Haruno. Por minutos os gritos continuaram, pareciam que estavam discutindo ferozmente, até um grito agonizante do Uchiha ser escutado por seus ouvidos e tudo ao fundo ficar em um tenebroso silêncio.

Engoliu seco. Tudo era muito estranho e um mal pressentimento lhe invadiu por completo. Desligou o celular, pegou um casaco, levantou-se e saiu rapidamente em direção á casa do amigo, sem nem ao menos dar uma boa explicação para seu próprio companheiro de casa.

Correu pelas ruas um tanto movimentadas daquele lugar, debaixo da tempestade de caía, não demorando muito para chegar na casa do Uchiha. Pulou o portão, já que o mesmo estava trancado, e correu até a porta. Bateu algumas vezes, mas ninguém atendeu. Levou uma das mãos até a maçaneta, virando-a devagar, vendo que a porta não estava trancada. Engoliu seco e adentrou, temeroso.

Sem nem ao menos deixar os sapatos na entrada, correu até a sala. Sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, seus olhos ficarem marejados pelo horror que estava presenciando e quase caiu para trás com a cena perturbada diante de seus olhos: Itachi, desmaiado no meio do chão da sala, cheio de cortes que sangravam e com uma profunda facada perto do peito, enquanto Sakura estava encostada numa parede do cômodo, com as roupas e o corpo sujo de sangue, e com uma faca em mãos também ensangüentada.

Correu até o amigo, chamando-o milhares de vezes, mas o mesmo não respondia, só sabia que estava vivo pela respiração fraca do rapaz. Olhou para Sakura, mas ela se encontrava imóvel. Perguntou-lhe o porquê daquilo, mas a mesma não respondeu, parecia estar em transe.

Apanhou o telefone e discou um número. Aquela situação requeria urgência em ser resolvida...

**oOo **

Abriu os olhos, devagar, sentindo seu corpo todo latejar em dor. Focou sua visão no teto, o qual era completamente branco. Olhou ao redor, vendo os aparelhos, escutando o som de um deles e presumindo que se encontrava num quarto de hospital. Ouviu a porta ser aberta e depois fechada, vendo seu amigo se aproximar com um sorriso no rosto e sentar-se num banco ao seu lado.

**Hiroji**: Fico contente que já tenha acordado. –disse, mas parecia estar bastante abalado.

**Itachi**: O que estou fazendo aqui?

**Hiroji**: Você sofreu uma cirurgia. Perdeu muito sangue e seus ferimentos eram graves. –explicou cabisbaixo, meio perturbado.

Itachi soltou um murmúrio, tendo alguns flashs de memória passando rapidamente por sua mente. Foi então que se lembrou de tudo: seu melhor momento, as folhas negras, a Inner e a discussão. Engoliu seco, se ele estava no hospital da ilha, onde estava Sakura?

**Itachi**: Onde ela está?

Hiroji o fitou. Sabia muito bem de quem o amigo estava falando.

**Hiroji**: Quando os policiais chegaram, chamaram o dono disso tudo, que veio rapidamente e também ficou chocado. Tentaram prende-la, mas ela começou a agir estranho. Foi então que o Diretor(N/A: Aquele que criou toda essa 'cidade' na ilha.) decidiu tomar certas providências. –explicou sussurrando.

**Itachi**: Não respondeu minha pergunta, Hiroji.

O outro sorriu tristemente. Ainda estava difícil acreditar em tudo que havia presenciado, sua cabeça ainda martelava em perturbação. Suspirou.

**Hiroji**: Em Yokohama.

Itachi nada disse. Então ela não estava mais naquela ilha, e sim estava de volta no Japão. Sentiu seu coração apertar, em tristeza, ele mesmo não acreditava que ela havia feito aquilo tudo em seu passado e com ele.

**Hiroji**: O que aconteceu, Itachi?

**Itachi**: Hn... –contou-lhe sobre tudo que havia lido no tal diário.

Hiroji mal podia acreditar que a garota havia matado os próprios pais e ainda havia passado praticamente sua vida inteira num Hospício. Engoliu seco, a história ainda não estava completa.

**Hiroji**: E depois...Itachi? –sussurrou, ainda mais atormentado.

O moreno suspirou.

Não teria outra opção que não fosse contar toda a verdade. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo desabafar tudo que sabia com alguém...

**oOo Flash Back oOo **

Desceu as escadas, cambaleando. Sua mente estava completamente inerte em pensamentos, as palavras que havia lido naquelas folhas negras, várias vezes, ainda eram nítidas em sua mente. Estava difícil acreditar, mas lá no fundo sabia que era tudo verdade e que nada era um simples, e terrível, pesadelo...

Chegou na sala, indo direto para o telefone. Precisava falar com alguém, estava ficando lúcido com tanta barbaridade em sua cabeça. Discou o número de Hiroji, o qual atendeu rapidamente, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa para o amigo, pousou seus olhos sobre a Haruno que se encontrava na entrada do aposento.

**Itachi**: Sakura... –sussurrou.

E, antes que pudesse dizer mais algo, sentiu-se ser empurrado de encontro a outra parede. O telefone caiu no chão. Sentiu suas costas doerem, voltou sua atenção para a garota que se aproximava devagar, com os dentes trincados, a testa franzida e sem nenhum brilho nos olhos verdes.

**Sakura**: Eu disse para ela...Eu disse para ela se afastar de você! EU DISSE! –gritou com raiva. –Eu disse que, quando você descobrisse, eu iria ser obrigada a agir...Mas ela não me ouve...NUNCA ME OUVIU! –exclamou, ficando de frente para o Uchiha.

Ele engoliu seco. Sua voz veio embargada.

**Itachi**: Você não é minha Sakura...Você é a Inner... –sussurrou, rouco.

Ela sorriu maldosamente.

**Sakura**: Aquela Sakura nunca foi de verdade. Era apenas um disfarce que eu usava para me esconder do mundo exterior. Mas ela ficou fora de controle, assumiu vida própria, quis me destruir, me afastar deste corpo que sempre pertenceu á mim. –dizia num tom malévolo. –A única forma que eu achei para destruir esse maldito disfarce, foi destruindo todos aqueles que se aproximavam dela, para deixa-la sozinha e sem motivos para existir. Assim, eu assumiria o controle!

Itachi apertou ambos os olhos, com força. Tampou os ouvidos com as mãos, uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. Não podia acreditar, tinha que ser tudo um terrível pesadelo! Não era possível que a garota que ama na verdade não passava de uma terrível mentira. De uma sórdida ilusão! Entreabriu os olhos vermelhos, fitando-a, com ódio.

**Itachi**: Não! É MENTIRA! QUERO QUE TRAGA A MINHA SAKURA DE VOLTA! AGORA! –gritava com ódio em seu tom de voz.

A jovem cerrou ambos os punhos.

**Sakura**: PARE! ELA NÃO EXISTE! NÃO CONSEGUE ENTENDER ISSO, SEU TOLO MALDITO?

Itachi tirou as mãos dos ouvidos e empurrou a garota para o lado, a qual acabou indo parar na cozinha, cambaleando devido o empurrão. Ele se aproximou, ficando na porta da cozinha, enquanto ela estava apoiada num dos armários, perto da pia.

**Itachi**: Não...Eu nunca vou aceitar isso...NUNCA, ESTÁ ESCUTANDO?.! NUNCA! –exclamou, com lágrimas nos olhos escarlates. –Não importa o que você diga, Inner maldita...

Novamente a Haruno voltou a trincar os dentes. Sua paciência já havia acabado por completo! Não iria ficar ali escutando desaforo de ninguém, muito menos de um tolo como ele que foi logo se apaixonar por uma verdadeira farsa! Tateou a pia ao seu lado, esbouçando um sorriso maléfico em seus lábios ao sentir uma faca sob seus dedos.

Pegou a faca, com força, decidida. Rapidamente correu até o Uchiha, o qual mal teve chance de impedir sua ação e apenas se defendeu com um dos braços, ganhando um belo corte perto do pulso. Abafou um grito de dor, sentindo o sangue pingar até o chão. Cambaleou de volta para a sala, fitando a garota que se aproximava nervosa, ainda com a arma em mãos.

**Sakura**: CALE A BOCA! NÃO VOU FICAR DISCUTINDO COM UM IDIOTA COMO VOCÊ! NÃO IMPORTA QUE A OUTRA TE AMA, POIS EU NÃO SINTO O MESMO...POSSO MUITO BEM ACABAR COM VOCÊ! –avançou novamente contra ele.

Itachi usou a outra mão para segurar o braço dela. Deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios, na esperança de chamar a atenção da 'outra'. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. A Inner se afastou rapidamente, dando-lhe uma mordida em seu lábio inferior, que começou a sangrar. Com a mão vaga, Inner apertou o ferimento no outro braço do Uchiha, fazendo com que o mesmo exclamasse um grito agonizante de dor e soltasse seu braço.

E então, aconteceu: a Inner enterrou a faca próximo do coração do Uchiha, fazendo com que o mesmo desmaiasse assim que, sem piedade, puxou a faca para fora do corte e deixou que o rapaz caísse ferido no chão da sala.

Encostou-se numa das paredes da sala e ficou fitando-o, como se estivesse em transe. Mas não estava em transe, e sim estava discutindo mentalmente com seu disfarce que, tarde demais, resolveu se manifestar.

Foi aí, que Hiroji apareceu. Mas ela, nada fez...

**oOo Fim do Flash Back oOo **

Hiroji abaixou a cabeça. Engoliu seco, havia realmente sido uma horrível discussão. E, depois de tudo que escutou, tinha certeza do quanto que seu melhor amigo deveria estar sofrendo com tudo isso.

**Hiroji**: Eu sinto muito, Itachi... –sussurrou, submerso em pena.

Itachi nada respondeu. Apenas respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e caíam de encontro ao lençol branco sob si. Estava sofrendo, sim. E sofreria muito mais...Afinal, a primeira garota que chegou a amar na vida não passava de uma farsa. De uma simples e dolorosa mentira!

**oOo **

Remexeu-se um pouco. Suspirou e abriu os olhos, focando-os no teto branco. Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Por um momento havia sonhado que havia dormido com Itachi, o que foi a parte boa do sonho, mas que depois ele descobriu seu diário e seu passado, e que Inner havia se apossado de seu corpo, ferindo o rapaz. Mas, pelo visto, havia sido tudo um mal pesadelo, afinal estava em seu quarto, certo?

Foi isso que pensou até tentar se levantar. Não conseguia mover seus braços, muito menos suas pernas. Olhou para seus pulsos, ambos estavam algemados com cadeado na cama. Olhou para seus pés, ambos também algemados. Foi então que reparou em volta: um grande espelho á sua frente, nenhuma janela ou porta, e tudo ao redor era branco, inclusive estava vestindo uma camiseta branca até os joelhos, enquanto a cama encontrava-se no centro daquele aposento.

Arregalou os olhos. Conhecia muito bem esse tipo de lugar...Então, quer dizer que realmente era verdade e que...Estava...estava...

_"Pesadelo? Não seja ingênua, querida..."_

Abriu a boca, surpresa, ainda com os olhos arregalados.

_"Depois de brigarmos tanto, você se manifestou...Está bem forte, hein querida..."_

Não dava para acreditar. Então havia mesmo feito aquilo com Itachi! Havia mesmo ferido-o gravemente, quase o matou, e estava de volta naquele lugar...

_"De volta para o passado...Vai ser apenas mais uma parte de nossa vida aqui..."_

Então, realmente estava de volta...Ao Hospício!

Lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos, enquanto fechava os mesmos com força. O ódio transbordava dentro de si. Odiava a si mesma. Odiava a sua Inner. Naquele momento, a única coisa que conseguia fazer era odiar tudo e todos...O que havia feito para merecer aquilo?.! Não sabia, nem queria saber, pois nada mais importava. Sua vida estava acabada!

Impulsionou o corpo para frente, numa tentativa tola de se soltar das algemas, escutando a risada estridente e maléfica de sua Inner dentro de sua mente.

Pensou em Itachi, em seus destinos que foram entrelaçados de repente...Em seus destinos distintos que não deviam ter se entrelaçado...

Naquele momento, o único som que ecoou pelo quarto branco foi seu forte e estridente grito.

Um grito de ódio. Um grito de dor. Um grito de tristeza.

Um grito que anunciava o fim de sua vida...

_**Fim!**_

* * *

**Sim! Extamanete isso, é o fim mesmo, nada de epílogo e não adiante nem pedir. Muito menos continuação, minna! Final chocante? Inesperado? Diferente? Triste? Vocês me odeiam agora?.! Ah, eu já sabia, isso sim já era de se esperar...xD**

**Somente espero que tenham gostado! u.u Estou postando isso aqui antes do tempo, na verdade eu deveria postar só no final do mês, mas...fui boazinha...XD**

**Reviews**:

NaNe, MitZrael Girl, -I-Day-Chan-I-, Kisa Sohma Hyuuga, Musa K. Malfoy, Youkokurama, Tia Tenten e Misaki Matsuya.

**Beijos...Yami! Até Pink Sand ou EE, minna! o/**


End file.
